Regalo del tiempo
by Moonlightgirl86
Summary: Una historia de amor contada a través de saltos en el tiempo en la vida de William Albert Ardley. Un breve vistazo a su alma.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: ****L****os personajes del anime y el manga de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la grandiosa imaginación de Kyoko Mizuki, de Yumiko Igarashi, quien con su arte los plasmó en papel y de Toei Animation Co. que llevó esa maravillosa serie a la televisión para hacernos soñar a todos los fans. Bueno, yo solo quería decir, que los tomo prestaditos algunas veces (en esencia) para crear con ellos historias de amor porque me encanta escribir jejeje.**_

**Agradezco al comenzar este nuevo fanfic, a mis amigas lectoras Nathaly, Lukyta y Skarllet Northman, por haberme compartido sus escenas favoritas entre Albert y Candy, las cuales me han servido para ir dando forma a esta historia que ya tenía varios meses en mi cabeza. Espero sea de su agrado. A todos quienes la lean, un gran abrazo.**

**Atte.**

**Belén**

_**REGALO DEL TIEMPO**_

"_**Una historia de amor contada a través de saltos en el tiempo en la vida de William Albert Ardley"**_

_**CAPÍTULO I**_

Hay a quienes les toca enfrentarse a la vida solos desde muy temprano… Podría decirse que ella y yo somos de esas personas.

Cuando era niño mi nana solía decirme con compasión que era un "mártir" y yo en mi limitado entendimiento infantil que aún no alcanzaba a comprender a totalidad la magnitud del significado de la palabra, me enorgullecía pensando que eso me comparaba con los grandes héroes nacionales de la Guerra de Independencia… más con el tiempo aquella ilusión se desvaneció y descubrí la realidad.

Comprendí que aquello no era un halago sino una expresión de pena, de lástima ante mis desgracias después de que mis padres fallecieran en un naufragio al regresar a Estados Unidos de un viaje de negocios en América del Sur, cuando yo contaba tan solo con ocho años y por lo que quedara también a cargo de mi estricta tía (hermana de mi padre) y de mi hermana adolescente, quien con exactitud un año después se involucró con quien sería su esposo, un marino mercante.

Nuestra tía a causa de ello, puso el grito en el cielo pues no aceptaba que alguien de esa profesión ingresara en la familia, según decía porque los marineros no era personas en las cuales se pudiera confiar o capaces de brindar una estabilidad dentro de un matrimonio, aunque con el pasar de los años comprendí también que se debía a que culpaba a todos lo que pertenecían a esa rama del accidente de nuestros padres. La tía Elroy con el papel de tutora que había caído sobre ella, se empecinaba en nuestra protección y educación sometiéndonos a severas normas que consideraba eran las correctas para nuestra adecuada formación. Solo que en el proceso olvidó a la vez que éramos tan solo niños.

Rosemary, mi hermana, era más rebelde que yo y no temía enfrentársele. Como el día en que recibió una bofetada en plena sala por gritarle que no le importaba lo que hiciera porque iba a casarse de todas maneras con su gran amor.

Sintiéndome impotente, la vi llorar y corrí a consolarla pero era muy pequeño y no podía ir en contra de las órdenes de nuestra tutora.

-_¡William Ardley, ve a tu habitación ahora mismo!- _fue el decreto de tía Elroy y no pude más que obedecer. Rosemary, cubriéndose la mejilla golpeada me regaló una débil sonrisa de agradecimiento aún en medio de su congoja mientras yo incapaz como ratón asustado me resigné a subir la escalera, pero en la parte más alta me senté para observar lo que sucedía. Me preocupaba mi hermana y no quería dejarla sola, aun cuando confiaba que de alguna forma se sabría defender.

Ella tenía quince años entonces, seis más que yo en ventaja y era la fuerte, quien no temía decir lo que pensaba, yo en cambio era del tipo pasivo y si alguien mayor me regañaba por algo, así no estuviera de acuerdo, simplemente guardaba silencio y me alejaba, prefiriendo llevar mi calvario por dentro.

Años después me di cuenta de que tal vez esa actitud no había sido lo mejor cuando mi aventurera personalidad contenida decidió explotar al no encontrar mis alas espacio suficiente para mantenerme cautivo dentro de aquella jaula, que rompí para ser capaz de volar. Y ya lejos y en paz conmigo mismo, supe que aquello era lo que había deseado siempre y lo que siempre había sido, un ave de rapiña en busca de libertad.


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes del anime y el manga de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus geniales creadores. Yo solo los tomo prestados para crear con ellos agradables historias =)**_

**Aquí les dejo otro capítulo. Gracias a mi amiga Skarllet por todo el apoyo =)**

_**CAPÍTULO II**_

Rosemary huyó después del incidente con la tía Elroy, desatando prácticamente una guerra familiar al punto en que en una reunión del consejo (como me enteré luego) pensaron en desheredarla. Acción que no se llegó a concretar por respeto a la memoria de mis padres. Sin embargo el día en que regresó tres años después, con mi pequeño sobrino en brazos, luego de separarse del Capitán Brower, las cosas habían cambiado para ella y el cariño y confianza de la tía Elroy no lo pudo recuperar nunca.

Yo mientras tanto en su ausencia, me convertí en el centro de atención de nuestra tutora que intentaba por todos los medios de modelarme a la perfección que buscaba, aunque sentía que siempre salía decepcionada puesto que con mi alegría y vitalidad de niño, al que le encantaba la naturaleza, no terminaba de encajar en sus preceptos.

-_¿Por qué no puedo tener una vida normal?_\- Enfadado, una tarde en que no me permitieron salir a jugar fútbol junto con los hijos de las mucamas (mis únicos amigos) para retenerme estudiando Francés y Alemán, me armé de valor y le pregunté a George, el asistente mano derecha de mi tía.

_-La normalidad no es algo reservado para personas de noble estirpe_\- supo George responderme con su acostumbrada impasibilidad – _y usted mi joven señor es especial-_

"_Especial" _Repetí en mi mente, mientras observaba con desdicha a los demás jugar felices en el jardín_. _Esa era la causa por la que no era bien visto que me relacionara con el resto de jóvenes en la mansión y por la que no podía ir a la escuela como los demás chicos, teniendo en lugar de ello, profesores particulares para mi enseñanza. Me sentía asfixiado. Siempre tenía que estar metido en los libros o lleno de lecciones y tareas y en mis ratos libres debía portarme a la altura de un caballero, de forma impecable. La tía Elroy me vigilaba constantemente y supervisaba mi correcta educación. No me permitía por lo tanto, tampoco, que pasara mucho tiempo con mi hermana y su adorable hijo. A los que veía tan solo durante pocas horas en el día, aún viviendo en la misma casa… y el hecho de que la mansión fuera inmensa no ayudaba mucho a la soledad en la que desde ya debía irme acostumbrando a vivir.

Recuerdo con nostalgia un día en que el pequeño Anthony de tres años, estaba en su cuna intentando hablar conmigo en su lenguaje de bebé y me acerqué para tomarlo en brazos con la intención de llevarlo a dar un paseo, sintiéndome orgulloso de mi mismo de ser un buen tío pero entonces nos pescó mi institutriz, que había estado buscándome, otra aliada de tía Elroy, severa igual a ella y encargada de darle los informes sobre mi comportamiento y me ordenó que volviera a dejarlo en su cama de inmediato o lo haría caer, a lo que con valentía me negué y me di el lujo de contemplar con satisfacción su cara de ofendida mientras abandonaba la habitación de Anthony. Solo que mi pequeño triunfo no duró mucho puesto que unos diez minutos después fui llamado a comparecer en el despacho de mi tía, donde me gané el castigo del aumento de mis tareas por toda una semana, a causa de mi desobediencia.

Era oficial, no podía siquiera mimar con tranquilidad a mi sobrino.

Más las situaciones difíciles no pararon allí y se terminaron de complicar pocos después.

Mi hermana en parte por el sufrimiento de su amor fallido y también por su dedicación obsesiva a cuidar las rosas de su jardín, en las cuales parecía encontrar consuelo y que madrugaba a cultivar, terminó enfermando de neumonía y a los pocos meses de eso, falleció.

Quedé devastado. Nunca me había sentido más solo en la vida, ni siquiera con el deceso de nuestros padres porque entonces era muy pequeño…sin embargo su partida, me afectó como un gran golpe. Se iba mi mejor amiga, la única persona que me comprendía y en quien confiaba y me dejaba solo en ese mundo sombrío.

Los años implacables siguieron pasando y sumido en mi dolor no me di cuenta de la magnitud del torbellino que se avecinaba sobre mí hasta que me vi envuelto en él. Para el día en que cumplí trece años, ya era casi un fantasma. Condenado a la invisibilidad que las responsabilidad que recaía sobre mis hombros me confería y sin saberlo a totalidad. Creyendo con inocencia que era tan solo un chico con mala suerte al que le había tocado ser parte de una familia estricta y de reglas especiales. Casi no me concedían relacionarme con nadie que no fuera de mi círculo más cercano, constituido por mis parientes mayores y profesores. No tenía amigos, solo vivía soñando con que llegara pronto el día de volverme mayor y poder escapar de ese calvario.

Las cosas entonces cambiaron de tonalidad en mi vida al empezar la adolescencia, se profundizaron. Ese día de mi cumpleaños, luego de recibir unas escasas felicitaciones, me llamaron a una junta del Consejo Familiar presidida por la tía Elroy. Me pidieron que me colocara en el medio del salón mientras empezaban a hablarme de la historia del honorable Clan Ardley, desde su emigración de las lejanas tierras escocesas al nuevo mundo siglos antes, así como de los valores y tradiciones que se mantenían y a mencionarme a mis antepasados más relevantes. Pero nada me impresionó hasta que por fin me contaron la verdad… que yo al ser el único hijo varón que conservaba el apellido debía encargarme en un futuro de todo, que debía ser el eje familiar y el encargado de manejar las empresas y los bienes Ardley.

Aquel era el secreto que todos estrictamente habían guardado a mi alrededor hasta que llegara el momento correcto para revelarlo… Yo era el máximo heredero y todo estaba en mis manos… Sentí que se me hundía el piso y me temblaban las piernas, más me obligué a permanecer estoico y a mirarlos a todos de frente. No podía mostrarles debilidad, no cuando toda mi existencia parecía ser un juego que ellos manejaban a su antojo… aún conservaba dentro de la dignidad.

Debieron sentir mi consternación porque enseguida me explicaron que me prepararían para enfrentar el reto de forma adecuada cuando llegara su debido tiempo, cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad, por lo que me enviarían primero a estudiar en uno de los mejores colegios de Europa, donde completaría los conocimientos necesarios… y comprendí en mi interior que separándome también de las únicas amistades que había hecho. Supe entonces, en un solo instante que todos mis planes de escaparme a la libertad un día no funcionarían pues estaba atado a un deber eterno del cual no tenía salida.

Permanecí impávido escuchando todo con atención, aquella noticia que me caía como un balde de agua fría, la razón para todos mis malos tratos y privaciones al crecer y quise salir corriendo pero no lo hice al darme cuenta de que había guardaespaldas en la puerta. No era justo, yo era tan joven y ya tenía mi suerte echada, sin ninguna luz que se adivinara en mi nebuloso camino. Cómo podía procesar todo, tenía miedo.

Y fue así que me entregaron el broche de la insignia familiar. No un regalo o un pastel de cumpleaños como cualquier muchacho de mi edad hubiera esperado, sino todo el peso de una inmensa carga para mi entonces débil humanidad.


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes del anime y el manga "Candy Candy" no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation Company, yo solo los tomo prestados para crear historias de amor y amistad con ellos.**_

**Un saludo a todos quienes leen este fic y un agradecimiento especial a Skarllet Northman, Majito y Patty por su apoyo y por sus comentarios. Un gran abrazo. Seguimos con esta historia.  
**

_**CAPÍTULO III**_

Empezaron a prepararme enseguida para mi partida a Europa sin siquiera preguntarme y cuando quise levantar la voz para protestar me mandaron a callar…pero lo que más me dolió y sé que por desgracia siempre llevaré como un triste recuerdo en mi alma, fue cuando me obligaron a separarme de Rocky, mi primera mascota. Un cachorrito abandonado que una tarde al andar haciendo unas compras en el centro del pueblo junto a George, me encontré y alimenté y que después en agradecimiento me siguió. Lo adopté y fue un secreto que mi amigo el asistente y el resto del equipo de seguridad supo guardarme, con probabilidad al sentir también lástima de mi persona por ser un muchacho tan solitario. Un prisionero en su propia casa.

Tuve que entregar a Rocky a la familia del jardinero por no tener nadie que se hiciera cargo suyo en la mansión, debido a órdenes de la tía Elroy, a quien no le agradaban los perros. Los niños del Sr. Whitman me prometieron cuidarlo, sin embargo se me hizo muy difícil separarme de mi fiel compañero y mientras juntaba mi cabeza a la suya diciéndole adiós, me juré a mí mismo jamás volver a encariñarme ni querer a nadie porque intuía que siempre saldría lastimado al perderlo… como había sucedido primero con mis padres y también con Rosemary. Al parecer la felicidad no era una dicha a la que todos podían acceder y yo era uno de esos infortunados. Ya no quería amar a nadie más en la vida.

Estaba muy convencido de ello, me revestí desde ese día de una coraza de coraje para hacer frente a lo que viniera con un carácter flemático, con sangre fría, donde ya nada pudiera en realidad emocionarme para no tener que sufrir después e iba por buen camino, podía decirse que hasta había conseguido tolerar las ordenanzas de mi tía y ella notaba asombrada ese cambio, prefiriendo mi apatía e indiferencia a una actitud de rebeldía. Yo mismo estaba llegando a un punto en que ya no me reconocía, de puro actuar con toda mi fuerza de voluntad, hasta esa tarde en que me escapé de una incómoda fiesta familiar (la cual constituiría mi última actuación en público en muchos años), un día antes de partir a Inglaterra… y la encontré.

En aquella ocasión aproveché un descuido de mi tutora y del buen George, que desde ese día pasaba formalmente a trabajar para mí, a cuidarme y a supervisar de mi educación en Londres, para huir al bosque a disfrutar por última vez de todos aquellos hermosos paisajes que me habían visto crecer y donde siempre reposarían gran parte de mis memorias. Recuerdo que me acosté en el pasto en un claro, llenando mis pulmones de aire fresco para observar las formas de las altas nubes, las cuales había aprendido a clasificar según su tamaño y densidad en clases de Ciencias Naturales, también me enfoqué en admirar el vuelo de las aves, libres y lejanas… y deseé convertirme en una e irme lejos, muy lejos de todos los que me conocieran, y con ese pensamiento llenándome el alma, armándome de valor en una repentina decisión, me levanté y comencé a caminar, alejándome de la mansión.

No podría decir cuánto anduve o por qué sendero, solo sé que en algún momento dejé atrás la vasta propiedad Ardley de Lakewood y me adentré en los terrenos de Illinois, llegando podría decirse una hora después a un sector lleno de verdes colinas. Desde donde pude divisar al subir a una de ellas, una modesta casona de dónde provenía un olor a galletas y a vainilla y a la salida de la cual jugaban varios niños riendo felices.

Me sentí contento de poder ser partícipe aunque fuera de lejos de una imagen así y los contemplé durante un buen rato, sentándome en el pasto a descansar en soledad, hasta que mi estómago gruñó y decidí acercarme a solicitar algo de comida, puesto que mi escape recién empezaba y el viaje sería largo si quería llegar a la estación del tren al anochecer. Más adelante al alcanzar la ciudad vendería mi gaita, que llevaba conmigo (un regalo de mi padre), para poder comprar un boleto hacia una nueva vida. Florida parecía ser un buen lugar. La familia de mi nana vivía allí y yo conocía su dirección, quizá podrían darme posada hasta que yo pudiese conseguir un trabajo e independizarme, porque si algo había aprendido del estudio con mis rígidos maestros era una forma innata de planificar el futuro.

Empecé a descender así la colina, volviendo a entonar la gaita, instrumento musical que había aprendido a tocar gracias a mi progenitor, en agradecimiento para él y en su memoria, más a medio camino algo me distrajo, escuché el llanto de una niña pequeña en contraste con la alegría que reinaba en el lugar y decidí acercarme al sitio de dónde provenía para investigar, sin dejar de tocar para amenizar un poco el ánimo de esa almita desdichada… y fue entonces que la vi.

Era una linda niñita rubia de coletas, con la carita llena de adorables pecas y los ojos verdes esmeraldas cristalinos que me recordaron de inmediato a los de mi hermana Rosemary. Me inspiró ternura con tan solo mirarla y cuando aquella inocente criatura clavó su vista en mí, algo extraño me sucedió, me quedé embelesado… Era la niña más bonita que había visto en mi vida a pesar de ser tan pequeña… No recuerdo bien lo que me dijo pero me observó con curiosidad y un instante después sonrió, haciéndome reír como tonto a la vez. Me sobrevino entonces un sentimiento de que ese momento ya lo había vivido antes, una sensación de bienestar extraña y me asombré de estar escuchando de nuevo mi propia risa y sintiendo una ternura que me atravesaba el alma, habiéndome obligado a ya no concebir ninguna de las dos cosas.

La pequeña hada y yo conversamos durante unos cortos minutos, en los cuales ella se encargó de averiguar si yo no provenía del espacio y yo me encargué de recordarle que lucía más hermosa al sonreír. Me hubiese encantado continuar a su lado, platicando, junto a su espíritu candoroso que me hacía creer que no todo estaba perdido, de no ser porque vi a George acercándose del otro lado de la colina junto a algunos de los guardaespaldas, después de haberme descubierto.

Tuve que alejarme de la pequeña sin siquiera tener tiempo a despedirme pues le debía una explicación inmediata a mi tutor, no obstante, volteé a mirar atrás mientras me iba, descendiendo del otro lado de la colina, para ver si la veía a ella en la cima más no asomó… pero aún así una voz dentro de mi corazón me dijo que un día la volvería a ver.

* * *

_Continuará..._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes del manga y anime de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Mizuki, Igarashi y Toei Animation, yo solo los tomo prestados para crear historias con ellos sin fines de lucro.**_

**Qué tal amigas bellas, aquí les comparto otro capítulo de esta historia.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

_**CAPÍTULO IV**_

A veces me resulta increíble la forma en que pasa el tiempo. Parece como si hubiera sido ayer cuando encontré a Candy llorando una tarde de primavera y decidí alejar su tristeza, mientras ella a su vez con su inocente alegría, lograba apaciguar la mía.

Ahora esa pequeña y encantadora niña, se ha transformado en una bella señorita y yo desde la clandestinidad, donde estoy obligado a vivir, me preocupo por ella, velando por su bienestar, tal como me comprometí a hacerlo el día en que aprovechando mi estatus dentro de la familia, opté por hacer uso de mi poder y resolví adoptarla para alejarla del mundo de sufrimientos en el que le había tocado vivir.

A veces la observó de lejos, aunque ella no sabe que estoy allí y tan solo me recuerda como el amigo vagabundo que en una ocasión la rescató al caer de la cascada cercana. La veo crecer en su máximo esplendor, como si se tratase de una bella rosa, como las del jardín que cuida mi sobrino y que siempre suele regalarle. Yo mientras tanto, me ocupo de que nada le falte al tiempo que consigo acostumbrarme a mi vida empresarial de obligaciones cotidianas y los miembros del entorno de ésta deben acostumbrarse a la vez a mi ritmo y a mi acostumbrado modo de aparecer y desaparecer cada ciertos periodos de tiempo.

La responsabilidad es algo que acepté debido a ella aquel día en que determiné dejar de escaparme de mi destino y encarar mi deber, asumiendo mi papel de líder de la familia, a sabiendas de que era el único que podía salvarla de sus opresores. Por eso aunque no lo sepa, una parte de mí siempre le estará agradecido, por haberme bajado a la tierra y ayudado a convertirme en un hombre mejor.

La contemplo de lejos en días como hoy, desde la ventana del despacho del primer piso de la tía Elroy, a quien he venido a visitar aprovechando que todos los jóvenes de la familia han salido de picnic y la mayoría de los empleados tiene el día libre. Desde aquí se puede ver el lago donde Candy y sus primos juegan entretenidos, nadando cerca de la orilla.

Ella está sentada sobre una roca, balanceando sus pies sobre la superficie del agua, sonriendo la veo decirle algo al resto del grupo que juega con una pelota un poco más allá, ríe de esa misma forma radiante que me cautivó cuando era niña y se me hace difícil creer que haya crecido tan rápido. Observo también entonces que alguien sale de debajo del agua de improviso y la agarra del tobillo haciéndola gritar, para luego atraparla entre sus brazos. Es Anthony.

Soy testigo del natural coqueteo que se da entre los dos. Ambos parecen tan dichosos mientras giran en el agua, contemplándose el uno al otro como si no existiera nadie más a su alrededor. Él sosteniéndola de la cintura y ella apoyándose en sus hombros. En silencio y aún desde lejos puedo sentir el mutuo amor que se profesan. Sabía que se querían pero por primera vez entiendo cuán serio es lo que sienten.

Nunca la había notado a Candy tan feliz pero es comprensible pues tiene al chico de sus sueños a su lado y es correspondida. También estoy contento por mi sobrino, porque ha podido encontrar un alma parecida a la suya para llenar su vacío (el que sabía que antes tenía, al igual que yo al crecer sin padres) cambiándolo por felicidad… No obstante, siento el peso de mi propia soledad y una incomodidad que no debería existir en mí, que no me permite estar tranquilo con la dicha de ambos a totalidad…Celos.

Cuesta reconocerlo pero lo admito. En el fondo me encuentro celoso de mi propio sobrino y sé que no debería ser así. Celoso por tener con él a una chica como Candy...celoso porque la tiene a ella y porque ella también lo ama. Me avergüenzo de mí mismo porque es algo bajo que no debería sentir. Candy legalmente es como mi hija y él es mi propia sangre. Sé que es una locura. Así que opto por alejarme de la ventana porque es lo más conveniente y de la escena que aún entonces me atormenta debajo de mis parpados al cerrarlos, obligándome a no voltear a mirar cuando escucho a lo lejos las bromas de los demás, molestándolos a los dos por su romance y trato de alejar de mi esos deseos de estar en lugar de Anthony aunque fuese por un instante.

La tía Elroy que durante todo el rato no se ha levantado de su escritorio, embebida en analizar unos reportes referentes a la posible ejecución de un nuevo negocio, levanta la cara para observarme. Al parecer se ha mantenido conversando conmigo todo el tiempo pero no he prestado la mínima atención a nada de lo que ha dicho. Me frunce el ceño al adivinarlo, en tanto yo tomo uno de los reportes, fingiendo leerlo con seriedad, hasta que pase el momento de vergüenza. Noto además que me escruta de pies a cabeza levantando una ceja a través de sus lentes de lectura. Entiendo que al menos aprueba mi apariencia y que al venir a presentarme ante ella habiéndome antes peinado y rasurado, he ganado un punto a mi favor.

-_Debo admitir que al principio consideré que era una mala idea lo de la adopción de esa chica, pero todos en la mansión parecen más felices desde que llegó_– la escucho mencionar como si hubiese conseguido leer mis anteriores pensamientos. Por un momento vuelvo a fijar la vista en el paisaje detrás mío, que se extiende en la inmensidad más allá de la ventana y de la alegre reunión que se suscita junto al lago con los dos jóvenes enamorados salpicándose agua el uno al otro en medio de pequeños gritos de alegría y me maravillo con el esplendor de las verdes montañas del mismo color de los ojos de mi niña y de la majestuosa cordillera que enmarca el horizonte.

No me agrada la forma en que mi tía se refiere a Candy, a veces tan despectiva, como si mi obrar hubiese sido un acto de caridad y lástima para ampararla. No obstante soy libre de emitir mi propio comentario al respecto porque ella es mi protegida y merece respeto.

-_Me alegro de que haya cambiado de opinión tía Elroy. Candy es una excelente jovencita y merece ser feliz-_ puntualizo, tomando asiento y decretando que es tiempo de volver a trabajar en nuestros asuntos. Soy William A. Ardley, el jefe del clan después de todo y no pueden oponerse a mis designios.

* * *

_Continuará..._


	5. Chapter 5

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes del manga y el anime de Candy Candy no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la magnífica imaginación de Mizuki y Compañía, yo solo los tomo prestados para inventar con ellos historias de amor que después comparto con ustedes =)**_

**Un agradecimiento especial a Skarllet Northman y a Hikarulantisforlove por sus reviews, suscripciones y favoritos, y también a todas las personas en cualquier parte del mundo que se dan un tiempito para leer esta historia. Un abrazo.**

**Aquí les comparto otro pequeño capítulo. ¡Gracias por leer!**

_**CAPÍTULO V**_

Ha ocurrido algo terrible e inesperado. Un aciago hecho que de solo pensarlo produce en mí escalofríos y hace que me duela el corazón.

Hoy una horrorosa tragedia ensombrece a la familia. Mi sobrino Anthony, el hijo de mi única hermana, en plena flor de su juventud, ha fallecido.

Ha ocurrido de forma inesperada, un día en que todo debía ser alegría. Su caballo, fiel amigo, también se ha ido con él.

Al realizar los preparativos para la Cacería del Zorro, los encargados procuraron poner todo el cuidado para que todo saliese de acuerdo a lo planeado pero quién podía estimar que Anthony elegiría cabalgar por las lindes de la extensa propiedad Ardley, cerca del bosque, sector protegido con trampas para atrapar a los osos que suelen bajar de las montañas.

La muerte no espera y cuando abraza en su seno a nuestros seres queridos, lo único que podemos hacer es con dolor y valor resignarnos a ella. Sin embargo, no fue justo que le llegara tan pronto a mi joven sobrino. No hay consuelo que pueda encontrar mi alma. Nunca me perdonaré el no haber sido el tío adecuado para Anthony, el no haber pasado suficiente tiempo con él o haber entablado una profunda amistad como mi hermana hubiese querido. Mis responsabilidades familiares me lo impidieron por lo que intenté llenar ese vacío haciéndome pasar por un abuelo anciano en el que pudiera confiar, manteniendo correspondencia periódica… más no estuve siempre presente, viéndolo crecer, como debía. Preferí que me conservara como un borroso recuerdo, esperando poder algún día, en el momento debido, reaparecer y pedirle disculpas. Ahora siento que le fallé, que fracasé como tío y también como jefe de la familia… Anthony murió en una reunión que yo mismo decreté y que no me encargué de supervisar bien, siempre llevaré ese cargo de conciencia.

La vida ha cambiado de repente, sumiéndolo todo en la tristeza. Sin Anthony ya nada será lo mismo… y en medio de toda la inmensa consternación, se encuentra ella… Candy… Inocente, abatida, inmersa en la fatal desgracia de perder a su primer amor. Duerme en medio de un sueño febril y de delirios provocados por la impresión de lo vivido y por los medicamentos.

Yo, estoy tan preocupado por saber cómo sigue que olvido por unas horas mi pacto de confidencialidad con el que me debo manejar y hago un lado mi confinamiento porque necesito verla. Es mi deber estar pendiente de ella, no por nada soy su tutor secreto.

Llego hasta su habitación en contra de todo protocolo en un momento en que Dorothy, quien se encarga de cuidarla, se cerciora frente a la tía Elroy de que la fiebre le ha disminuido y haciendo caso omiso de la sorpresa que se llevan ambas al verme, me acerco a la cama y le acaricio el rostro a mi niña. La veo descansar agotada después de tanta desolación, temblando entre sueños o quizá pesadillas de tanto en tanto. Es tan joven… y está devastada, igual que yo.

Quisiera consolarla, despertarla y estrecharla en mis brazos, hacerle saber que no está sola, que me tiene a mí, que no permitiré que nada le pase. Yo que en sufrido tantas pérdidas a lo largo de mi vida… Ella es lo único que me realmente me importa que todavía me queda, se ha convertido en mi familia más cercana, ahora que terminé de perder a la verdadera y por eso la protegeré con mi vida.

Necesito decirle quien soy, más la tía Elroy estricta como siempre me detiene y no me lo permite, recordándome algo importante que yo mismo ya sé.

-_William, todavía no es tiempo-_

* * *

_Continuará..._


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y el anime Candy candy no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation Co., yo solo los tomo prestaditos para crear con ellos historias de amor sin fines de lucro.**

_**Agradezco inmensamente a quienes siguen esta historia, en especial a Skarllet Northman, Usagihell34, Corazón Salvaje, Sarah Gazel, Nemarie Legol, Majo y Elluz por sus comentarios, suscripciones y favoritos, un gran abrazo amigas.**_

_**Y a todos ¡Gracias por leer! =)**_

_**CAPÍTULO VI**_

Ha pasado un año desde lo de mi sobrino y todos los jóvenes Ardley han venido a estudiar a Inglaterra, al prestigioso colegio San Pablo, institución donde se han educado los miembros de la familia Ardley por generaciones y a donde yo mismo fui confinado durante mi adolescencia.

Aprovecho que debo supervisar el adecuado funcionamiento de una nueva de nuestras empresas establecida aquí en Londres, para cuidar del bienestar de los chicos y poder ayudarlos si es que lo requieren. He conseguido además y gracias a mis conocimientos adicionales a los administrativos, un trabajo de medio tiempo durante el día en un oficio que me agrada, el de veterinario. Soy el nuevo cuidador matutino del zoológico "Blue River" y me siento feliz por ello.

Candy (Sí. Otra vez ella) se entera de esto una noche en que nos encontramos de casualidad en una calle no muy lejana del colegio y aunque me asombra hallarla sola a altas horas, recuerdo también que es una chica libre que creció como un pajarillo, a la cual se le obliga a actuar bajo los preceptos de la sociedad cada día, por lo que en lugar de regañarla como debería, se intensifica en mí el cariño que siento por ella, incentivado por la comprensión y la abrazo fuerte, contento de tenerla de nuevo a mi lado, así sea solo por un rato.

Le cuento entonces que vivo cerca y donde trabajo y no pasan más de cinco días antes de que vaya a visitarme al zoológico. Le reprendo entonces sí, porque no es bueno fugarse de clases pero al final no puedo ser duro con ella. La quiero y admiro en silencio por su fuerza interior, su alegría innata y su espíritu valiente que jamás se deja vencer ante las adversidades.

Los días pasan y una mañana durante mi jornada laboral, siento que se acerca a mis espaldas cuando estoy llenando de agua con un balde el bebedero de las jirafas y me cubre los ojos con las manos. No me hace falta voltear para saber que se trata de ella porque reconocería la fragancia de su suave perfume en cualquier parte del mundo.

_-¿Quién soy?- _se atreve a preguntar, fingiendo una falsa voz ronquita

_-Uhm… déjeme ver. ¿Quizás, Gloria…o no, Ariana?_\- contesto con el afán de bromear

_-¡Hey!_\- protesta ella, liberándome lentamente de su agarre – _¿Así que Gloria o Ariana? ¿Quiénes son ellas?-_ requiere saber haciendo uno de sus graciosos mohines de disgusto, cruzándose de brazos y fingiendo celos, lo cual me resulta divertido. Me gusta que quiera que sea su amigo exclusivo y de nadie más.

Le acaricio entonces la cabeza con cariño para hacerle saber que sigue siendo mi favorita.

-_Solo unas amigas pero tú de todas, eres la mejor_\- recalco guiñándole el ojo y la veo sonreír.

Ese día caminamos juntos sin que nadie nos moleste, le enseño la morada de cada uno de los animales que están a mi cuidado y le hablo sobre ellos así como de sus formas de vivir. Aprovechamos y conversamos también sobre nuestras vidas y en un momento inclusive sobre nuestros planes a futuro. Todo va bien hasta que empieza a mencionar un dilema que la agobia y noto por el nerviosismo reflejado en sus manos, que es algo que se estaba conteniendo de comentarme a duras penas durante todo el tiempo de nuestro paseo. Me revela así entre confusiones, que está enamorada de un joven… y sé de quién es.

_-De verdad, a veces no sé qué pensar de Terry. Él es tan variable, hay días en los que es amable, incluso tierno y en otros tan amargo, cruel. Me lastima con sus palabras o sus acciones pero aun así no sé bien lo que siento por él… Cuando me enoja, no quiero volver a verlo, ni que me hable o mucho menos que se acerque a mí… pero luego empiezo a extrañarlo… Es tan difícil de comprender esto, de entenderlo y entenderme. ¿Tú qué opinas Albert?- _requiere saber mi opinión _-¿Alguna vez conociste a alguna chica que te hiciera sentir algo así?-_

Me quedó durante unos momentos guardando silencio, mirándola...si tan solo supiera la verdad... que me encanta y que yo también me siento confundido pero por su causa, porque la quiero y sé que no puedo estar con ella.

Candy me conoce como el trotamundos que la salvó de perecer ahogada en la cascada de las lejanas tierras de Lakewood, al que le escribía luego cartas amistosas que enviaba río abajo en las botellas. Me conoce como el hombre que le ofreció su hombro para llorar después de lo ocurrido con Anthony, cuando ella misma se condenó al destierro, tratando de olvidar, y ahora también me doy grata cuenta de que me reconoce como un consejero, una persona en la que en realidad confía y no quiero arruinar aquello.

-_Siento que ya no sé cómo comportarme con él para no terminar peleando…_\- la escucho murmurar en voz baja para completar su confesión con algo de verguenza y entonces le doy mi punto de vista.

-_Solo sigue tu corazón_\- le aconsejo aunque no puedo evitar sentir en mi interior fuertes celos por causa del nuevo galán que se ha convertido en el centro de sus atenciones, quien para hacer las cosas más especiales, es mi mejor amigo. No puedo opinar por ello nada en contra, Candy ha hecho su elección y puedo notar la ilusión que se esconde en su mirada. Empieza a ser feliz de nuevo, está sanando.

–_Terius es complicado porque ha tenido una vida dura pero tampoco considero que sea una persona con la que no puedas tratar. Solo sé tú misma cuando estés junto a él. Escúchate y escúchalo, estoy seguro que tiene muchas cosas que conversar pero se las guarda…No pierdas la confianza en ti misma, hallarás la forma de acercarte a él si en realidad lo quieres. Solo no olvides tener un poco de paciencia estando a su lado. Es un rebelde pero necesita que alguien lo comprenda. La amistad se profundizará con el tiempo, ya lo verás… Además...algo me dice que a él también le gustas– _expreso y en silencio veo sus ojos iluminarse. Me alegra que esté superando el triste pasado y que su corazón vuelva a sonreír. Lo más importante para mí es verla alegre otra vez, así que contribuyo a incrementar sus esperanzas, relegando a un rincón de mi corazón mis sentimientos.

-_¡Muchas gracias Albert!_\- me dice sonriendo y con la manera espontánea que la caracteriza, se detiene y me abraza –_Es una bendición tenerte en mi vida. Eres un gran amigo-_

Permanezco en silencio, perplejo ante su acción y agradezco a la suerte por tenerla entonces aferrada a mi pecho, no solo porque la adoro sino también para que así no pueda notar mi expresión de desarme. Unos instantes después reacciono y la rodeo despacio con mis brazos, tal como lo he hecho otras veces, con ternura, dejándole saber que para cualquier cosa puede contar conmigo.

Sé que soy quien la adoptó, su protector, que ese es mi verdadero papel en su vida y el que siempre debo tener presente. Ella me ve tan solo como un buen amigo y me conformo por lo pronto con que sea así, porque es lo correcto. Me gusta que confíe en mí… aunque sé que llegará el día en que deberé aclararle la verdad, toda la verdad de mi existencia y de la relación que tiene con la suya y que posiblemente le resulte difícil de entenderlo… Deberé explicarle entonces no solo mi responsabilidad para con ella sino también lo que siento.

* * *

_Continuará..._


	7. Chapter 7

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes del anime y el manga de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation, yo solo los tomo prestaditos para soñar con ellos y para luego poder transcribir esas ideas en mis historias.**_

**Hola amigas bellas, les traigo un nuevo capi de este Albertfic, agradezco en el anterior a Skarllet Northman, Nemarie Legol, Usagihell34, Majito, MFloresMayes y Elluz por dejarme sus comentarios, por sus suscripciones y favoritos. Mil gracias amigas, les envío un gran abrazo y a todos quienes siguen esta humilde historia en silencio otro más. =)  
**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

_**CAPÍTULO VII**_

Estoy en África ejerciendo voluntariado humanitario y a la vez aprovechando mi estatus heredado para colaborar con contribuciones financieras en fundaciones amigas y en otras creadas por el Clan Ardley, que me encargo de supervisar mientras presto mis manos en las labores sociales que se requieran, ayudando principalmente en atención médica en las aldeas con los modestos conocimientos de Enfermería que poseo.

Dedico la mayor parte de mi tiempo a actividades altruistas, eso llena mi alma más en mis ratos libres me gusta escaparme de todo, olvidarme aunque sea por unos momentos de las desigualdades del mundo y sus injusticias. Doy largos paseos por los alrededores de donde esté asentado o viajo, siempre buscando conocer nuevos lugares, nuevos pueblos, hacer nuevos amigos y en la inmensidad de los majestuosos paisajes del continente negro, en sus torrentosos ríos, en las desérticas planicies o al observar las estrellas en su máximo esplendor por la noche, cuando el cielo parece un manto oscuro lleno de piedras preciosas, me encuentro a mí mismo y es como si pudiese escuchar mi voz interior.

África es un territorio mágico que parece albergar una leyenda en cada rincón…cuánto me gustaría que Candy pudiera conocerlo también.

_…Candy…_

A menudo su recuerdo me viene a la mente… la veo sonreír cuando un niño ríe con inocente alegría, cuando aprecio el verdor de las selvas, ese color que me recuerda tanto a sus ojos o cuando observo a alguna pequeña ave posarse en algún árbol cercano para luego remontar el vuelo. Ella se parece tanto a mí, es un espíritu libre, le gustan las mismas cosas, la simplicidad, lo que no le interesa a muchos. Nuestras almas son hermanas, parecen haber sido ideadas para encontrarse la una a la otra a través del tiempo y eso hace que nos compenetremos con facilidad. Por eso estoy seguro de lo mucho que se divertiría estando aquí y sonrío a veces sin querer de tan solo imaginármelo. Candy con su inacabable energía y su eterno buen humor revoloteando a mi alrededor, haciendo mis días más felices.

Le escribo cada mes largas cartas, porque eso es lo que me permiten mis responsabilidades y por el modo de manejarse el correo en este lugar tan lejano. Intento contarle en ellas con detalle las cosas interesantes que encuentro a mi paso y de describirle los lugares hermosos que llego a conocer. Candy me responde con interés y sé por lo curiosa que es que de encontrar algo que le llame la atención en mis escritos, irá a investigarlo. Me la imagino embebida de cabeza entonces en los libros de la Biblioteca del San Pablo, averiguando más sobre África.

Mi pequeña, si pudieras contemplar lo mismo que he visto, terminarías de entender porque vale la pena vivir, por qué es tan difícil dejar de creer que existe un Dios cuando uno está rodeado de la perfección en este inmenso universo tan maravilloso.

Aquí, en este salvaje y apacible mundo, siento que he vuelto a encontrarme conmigo mismo, a hallar mi paz interior y a recordar quien soy. Más allá de la designación de patriarca de una poderosa familia, soy Albert Ardley, el tipo sencillo al que le gustan los animales, la naturaleza y la música clásica, el soñador e idealista, el hermano de Rosemary. El hombre al que le gusta ayudar si está a su alcance sin esperar recibir nada a cambio en vez de quedarse de brazos cruzados y aquello le brinda libertad… la clave que necesita todo ser humano para ser feliz.

Creo que me tomaré un año sabático por estas tierras y de allí volveré al cotidiano ajetreo de mis obligaciones en la civilización… pero por lo pronto no me preocupo por ello, aún tengo un largo camino por recorrer y mi estancia aquí recién empieza.

* * *

_Continuará..._


	8. Chapter 8

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes del anime y el manga de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation, yo solo los tomo prestados porque me inspiran a crear historias =).**_

_**¡Hola a todos!, les traigo un nuevo capi. Aprovecho para agradecer a Skarllet Northman, Josie, Elluz, Bertgirl y Maryel Tonks por dejarme reviews y por todo el apoyo. También agradezco a quienes siguen en silencio esta historia en cualquier parte del mundo donde estén.  
**_

_**Les envío un abrazo.**_

_**Belén**_

_**Ahora sí, ¡A leer!**_

_**CAPÍTULO VIII**_

Siento que la cabeza me da vueltas y un dolor intenso me rodea como si mil martillos intentaran perforarme el cráneo. De repente empiezo a ver imágenes borrosas detrás de mis ojos cerrados… recuerdos y en cuestión de segundos toda la tranquila y segura existencia que llevaba se viene abajo.

Una llamarada provocada por un chef que estaba flameando el contenido para un platillo en un sartén me hizo recordar el impacto de otra. Una explosión en otro lugar que dejó a cuestas un cuadro de muerte y desesperación, de la que yo me salvé por suerte.

La impresión es tan grande que me hace caer de rodillas en el piso de la cocina del restaurante donde laboro, olvidando los platos que llevo en las manos que se hacen añicos al resbalárseme. Aturdido me llevo las manos a la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y apretando los párpados, temblando y transpirando, intentando calmarme, pero sé que después de esto ya nada va a ser igual.

Mi mundo ha cambiado en un instante. Me siento confuso, asustado, como si lo que estuviera viviendo fuese un asomo de otra dimensión, pero con el pasar de los minutos comprendo que solo es el proceso en el que vuelvo a reencontrarme conmigo mismo, a descubrir que soy en realidad…William A. Ardley no solo Albert, como las personas que ahora conozco suelen llamarme. Soy el cabecilla de una gran familia escocesa-estadounidense, el presidente de grandes compañías multinacionales y el heredero de una de las mayores fortunas de Norteamérica, no el joven enfermizo y desmemoriado al que a esas alturas poco le importaba conocer sobre su pasado puesto que vivía con la chica de sus sueños, que lo había rescatado y a la cual adoraba…

"_Candy_…"

Su carita pecosa de inmediato se me viene a la mente junto con su bella sonrisa. Recuerdo que la he encontrado cientos de veces en diferentes ocasiones y lugares y que la conozco desde que era una niña. Una dulce pequeña que se transformó con el pasar del tiempo en la preciosa mujer de la cual estoy enamorado en silencio.

Me toma unos instantes meditarlo y profundizar en ello es como sumergirme en un pozo de agua fría. Me enamoré de Candy sin saber quién de verdad era yo, sin saber quién era ella… Me apasioné por la enfermera, por la linda joven que me cuidó, preocupándose por mí como si fuera de su propia sangre aún a sabiendas de que no tenía como retribuirle y ni donde caerme muerto, o lo que pudieran pensar sus amigos y la sociedad al vivir soltera junto a un hombre. Me ilusioné de la chica que se convirtió en mi único pilar en el mundo y que con su dulzura, su paciencia y su buen ánimo me hizo creer en mí mismo, enseñándome que hasta en las peores dificultades no todo está perdido. Me enamoré de ella aún a conciencia de no tener esperanzas pues había entregado su corazón a otro… Aunque sé que es algo que a cualquier hombre le habría ocurrido porque es imposible estar cerca de ella y no desearla, imposible vivir a su lado y no terminar perdido.

Pero ahora deberé dejar a un lado esto, recordando cuales son mis responsabilidades en la vida, así como el hecho de que no soy simplemente su amigo sino su tutor, el hombre que la adoptó. Me incomoda pensar en ello pero es la verdad. La parte más dura de recuperar mi pasado.

Tengo de nuevo mi función como su protector como algo primordial en la mente, sin embargo, el sentimiento que me atraviesa no sé va y en lugar de eso, persiste con mayor intensidad… ese amor me desconcierta y a la vez atemoriza. Nunca había sentido algo así por nadie.

Debo irme, sé que es lo mejor. Ya no podría seguir viviendo junto a ella con este sentir que es ahora incluso mayor que mi atracción anterior, cuando aún no recuperaba la memoria. Esta vez duele porque sé que no podré arriesgarme para llegar a su corazón con el tiempo con la misma facilidad con que lo planeaba. La pena de la profunda frustración me agobia.

No sé si debo decirle que recuperé la memoria o esconderlo, me siento perdido.

Voy al parque cerca del río junto con Puppé, mi mofeta mascota y fiel camarada, después de salir del hospital donde fui trasladado luego desmayarme en el restaurante. Necesito disfrutar de la tranquilidad de la tarde, solo la naturaleza puede brindarme la calma que necesito. Tomo asiento en el césped y miro el horizonte mientras más remembranzas me vienen a la cabeza como en un aluvión.

Recuerdo entonces con claridad la razón por la que perdí la memoria. Hubo un atentado en el tren que viajaba cruzando Italia, otro país a donde mi aventurera alma me había llevado. Me alcancé a bajar siguiendo a Puppé justo minutos antes de que estallaran las bombas por lo que con fortuna solo resulté herido… dicha que no tuvieron las decenas de personas que perecieron ese día en los vagones.

A veces pienso que he tenido una inmensa suerte a lo largo de la vida y prueba de ello fue lo que ocurrió después en el Hospital de Chicago cuando me encontré con Candy… Recuerdo que su mirada me pareció deslumbrante y su forma de ser muy dulce, la primera vez que amnésico la vi ingresar al cuarto que me habían designado. Siempre con su sonrisa radiante y su buen humor, me cautivó enseguida pero se me hacía difícil reconocerlo porque no era el momento adecuado para pensar en eso, ni la ocasión. Me acuerdo también que empezó a decirme que me conocía y que luego realizó un inmenso esfuerzo por encontrarme cuando decidí escaparme del hospital para no ser una carga. Lo único que yo quería entonces era desaparecer más su insistencia dio frutos y terminó por hallarme en este mismo parque, en este sitio, rogándome y convenciéndome al final de permanecer bajo sus cuidados mientras conseguía sanar… Ahora que lo rememoro, quizá una parte de mi alma pareció reconocerla esa noche bajo la luz de la luna, porque cuando me abrazó me sentí en paz en sus brazos, como si por fin hubiese encontrado el camino a casa.

Cuantas cosas nos han pasado. Nos hemos separado y vuelto a reunir, como si la fuerza invisible del destino estuviera presionando para que nuestros caminos colinden.

"…_Mi dulce Candy…"_

He puesto mis sentimientos y obligaciones en una balanza, lo que me sirve para tomar una momentánea decisión. Sé que no es correcto pero no puedo renunciar a ella ahora. No, después de haber convivido tantos meses a su lado, una inolvidable experiencia; no, después de haber escuchado sus historias, sus sueños, sus penas o temores y de haber compartido sus dichas y alegrías; no, ahora que mi corazón había albergado en secreto una esperanza al saberla libre sentimentalmente de nuevo.

No me alegró enterarme de que su noviazgo con Terry (a quién ahora sí recuerdo como mi mejor amigo durante mi estancia en Londres) terminara de la forma tan abrupta en que sucedió pero tampoco puedo dejar de sentir un gran alivio porque ella también es mi vida y aun estando enamorada de él no puedo evitar quererla. Más sé que un día sanará y quisiera ser quién le ayude a conseguirlo. Mi amor es fuerte y esperaré todo lo que tenga que esperar, con paciencia y devoción.

Desde aquella lejana noche en que la encontré disfrazado de vagabundo, Candy se ha vuelto lo más importante para mí. Ahora anhelo que esa fuerte amistad que nos une se pueda transformar con el pasar de los meses en algo más especial pero sé que es demasiado pedir para tan corto tiempo, cuando está reponiéndose poco a poco de sus heridas del alma. Sé que su ruptura con Terry no es algo que va a olvidar de un día para otro, no obstante seré tranquilo y perseverante porque solo junto a ella quiero compartir mi vida.

Me recuesto en el pasto para contemplar el cielo y las formas de las nubes del ocaso, como me gustaba hacer de chico y rodeado de la quietud del medio ambiente, de la calma de la tarde, logro comprender que ella es lo único que me ata a la tierra, lo que no me permite irme lejos como acostumbraba hacer antes, persiguiendo los instintos de mi espíritu libre, la causa por la que empecé a asumir mis responsabilidades una vez y por la que lo haré mañana cuando me ponga en contacto con George, el asistente de la familia, para contarle que estoy bien y también para avisarle que permaneceré algunos días más al lado de ella… quién es el hogar que no encontré en el mundo…

De pronto caigo en una realidad casi olvidada. Candy me habló de un príncipe alguna vez, de un muchacho que conociera en su infancia y que nunca había podido olvidar…

_¡Ese príncipe soy yo!_

Me doy cuenta con suma alegría de ello y mis esperanzas regresan fortalecidas. Tal vez al saberlo me otorgará una oportunidad. Buscaré el momento adecuado para decírselo….

La inocente Puppé como si adivinara mis pensamientos, me observa durante algunos segundos con curiosidad, ella también la adora y como dándome su aprobación, vuelve a lo que estaba ocupada haciendo, masticando con apetito una avellana.

* * *

_Continuará…_


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: ****Los personajes del anime y el manga de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation, yo solo los tomo prestados para crear historias con ellos.**

_**Hola amigas, aquí estoy de nuevo trayéndoles otro capítulo. A Skarllet Northman, Elluz, Josie, Maryel Tonks, Lau, Carito Andrew, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, Zavala, Usagihell34 les agradezco infinitamente por seguir esta historia y por todos los comentarios que me dejan, por sus favoritos y suscripciones, les envío un gran abrazo al igual que a todos quienes la leen en silencio =).**_

_**CAPÍTULO IX**_

He retomado mis responsabilidades como líder de la familia Ardley. Estoy por el momento envuelto en una serie de obligaciones empresariales y montones de informes por revisar, consecuencias del trabajo acumulado mientras entro en el ejercicio completo de mis funciones. Pronto será revelada mi identidad ante el mundo y esto empieza a causar expectativa.

La situación al fin de cuentas no es tan distinta de cómo me la había imaginado y ya estaba preparado en el fondo para enfrentarla, lo que no me significa un gran reto salvo por un pequeño inconveniente… El no poder hallar la concentración suficiente al no dejar de pensar en Candy…

Han ocurrido tantas cosas en los últimos días que me parece haber sido tragado por un remolino y vuelto a escupir en la tierra, ahora en que todo debería estar en orden en mi vida, habiendo recuperado mi pasado y mi memoria, es cuando me siento más perdido. La echo de menos, me hace falta como algo primordial… Con su carita pecosa, su hermosa sonrisa, sus palabras amables y sus bondadosas acciones, siempre sonriendo a pesar de las adversidades, siempre fuerte y optimista. Ella, quién fue la primera persona que recordé con claridad al superar la amnesia, mi mejor amiga, mi alma gemela…y a quien por desgracia he mentido al esconderle que ya estoy bien por falta de una ocasión especial para decirle la verdad. Noto con pesar como mis responsabilidades van separándome poco a poco de su lado cada día, sin poder prescindir de ellas… Cuánto la extraño.

Sabiendo a lo que me arriesgaba, le solicité a tía Elroy una prórroga en el asumir de mis deberes para tener la oportunidad de permanecer tan solo unos cuantos días más al lado de ella, que está pasando por momentos difíciles en su vida y sé que me necesita, más la matriarca se negó de inmediato y no perdió la oportunidad de sacarme en cara el ya haber evadido mi rol demasiado tiempo…y sé que tiene razón.

He sido desconsiderado y egoísta, pensando únicamente en mí y en mis sueños, dejando de lado por ello a mi familia, al Clan Ardley, pero ahora ha llegado el momento de afrontar la realidad. Sé también que tía Elroy ha hecho un gran esfuerzo para perdonar a Candy de su supuesto condenable comportamiento en Londres, incluyendo su huida del colegio, lo que es bastante. No obstante, obviando todo aquello, me he atrevido a solicitarle ese aplazamiento porque necesito verla…

Esa pequeña revoltosa se ha convertido en parte de mí, hemos compartido tantas cosas e intuyo que la tía lo sabe y aquello influyó para que la perdonara. Sabe que ella fue la única que me tendió una mano, que me bridó alojamiento y se ofreció a cuidar de mí en mis días oscuros, cuando no tenía nada más que mi desesperanza a cuestas, transformándose así en mi razón de vivir, pero al final sigue siendo y será igual de estricta y renuente en sus decisiones, no puedo obligarla a cambiar de parecer… así como no puedo obligarme a mí mismo a no sentir lo que siento.

Sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por Candy e imagino que a estas alturas ella misma ya debe saberlo pues se lo he demostrado ocasionalmente por casualidad. Sonrío al echar un vistazo al vendaje que tengo en mi brazo encima de los rasguños que me hizo ese león que se escapara del circo, al que tuve que enfrentarme hace algunos días. Tal vez me queden cicatrices pero aun así me siento orgulloso de mí mismo por haberla protegido, por no haber permitido que le hiciera daño, prefiriendo que acabara conmigo a que la atacara.

Esa tarde el mejor premio para mi alma después de aquella acción desesperada fue comprender que de algún modo ella también me quiere. Recuerdo que vi el miedo en sus ojos de pálidas esmeraldas y escuché la angustia en su voz al gritar mi nombre, temiendo por mi vida. Estaba preocupada por mí y eso sonó como el cántico más dulce que hubiese escuchado jamás.

Aquello me dio fuerza para enfrentarme a las fieras fauces del felino, percibía mi cuerpo bañado de transpiración por la adrenalina y la expectación y los latidos de mi corazón retumbando desbocados en mis oídos mientras afinaba mis nervios para no demostrarle temor, era el león o yo y si fallaba todos estaríamos perdidos. En el fondo estaba asustado pero mi amor por ella es tan grande que me reviste de valor ante todo, así conseguí tranquilizar al animal con una de las técnicas que tuve la oportunidad de aprender gracias a mis amigos africanos. Creo que al mirarlo a los ojos pude transmitirle algo de mi sentir porque me dio la impresión de que pareció entenderlo, le conté en silencio que ella es lo más importante en mi vida y que por lo mismo no me importaba morir con tal de protegerla… y resultó, logré amansarlo y salir ileso una vez más por la bendición de la suerte.

-_¿En qué estabas pensando?_\- me reclamó después Candy asustada mientras me vendaba el brazo en la Clínica Feliz del Doctor Martin, no podía entender como había sido capaz de arriesgar así mi vida, olvidando el peligro propio en el que había estado, más no pude contestarle sino solo mirarla aliviado de saber que se encontraba bien, porque no alcancé a pensar en nada entonces más que en salvarla.

Rememorando el susto que pasamos, le pedí al día siguiente durante la hora del almuerzo en su trabajo, que fuese a pasear conmigo y la llevé hasta el lago. Nos sentamos en el pasto cerca de la orilla a disfrutar de la fresca brisa y de la naturaleza, conversando siempre como los grandes amigos que el destino nos permitió ser mientras compartíamos nuestro almuerzo. Me atreví a entregarle entonces la mitad de un sándwich de forma simbólica, solicitándole que siguiera compartiendo sus problemas y tristezas conmigo, pidiéndole que de allí en adelante nos volviésemos más amigos, más cercanos, al tiempo que sentía de nuevo el corazón martillándome en el pecho como si quisiera salírseme a la espera de su reacción. Los ojitos se le llenaron de lágrimas entonces y no se negó, solo sonrió de la forma más dulce, aceptándolo. Mi dicha fue inmensa. Poco me faltó para abalanzarme sobre ella y besar sus rojos labios de la emoción.

Amo a Candy profundamente, no me había dado cuenta de con que magnitud hasta dos noches después al encontrarla vagando sola por el camino que lleva a la ciudad, perdida, luego de que el cretino de Neal Leagan, por infortunio pariente mío, la condujera a una mansión alejada de la ciudad por medio de engaños.

Conseguí llegar hasta allí preguntando a las personas que la conocen si de pronto la habían visto, preocupado al ver que era tarde y no regresaba al departamento, quienes me dieron indicaciones de que un automóvil con insignia de los Ardley se había acercado a recogerla y la dirección que habían tomado, por lo que no me resultó difícil seguirle la pista. Por fortuna pude hallarla a tiempo para rescatarla de los peligros que pudiese encontrar en esos parajes desolados.

Estaba empapada y con frío y tan sorprendida de verme que se echó de inmediato a llorar en mis brazos. La abracé con fuerza agradeciendo al cielo que estuviese bien. Sintiendo descargar toda su angustia junto a mi pecho mientras me contaba lo sucedido y yo le susurraba en cambio palabras de consuelo al oído y acariciaba sus cabellos, queriendo en el fondo asesinar al cretino Neal. Decidí entonces que lo mejor era llevarla a casa, alejándola por completo de ese lugar. Ya me encargaré de darle a ese infeliz un escarmiento si vuelve a intentar acercarse a ella, por lo pronto lo he mandado a vigilar en caso de que se le ocurra alguna otra de sus tretas, no confío en su bajo proceder.

Volviendo a pensar en Candy, siento que de verdad se ha fortalecido el lazo de amistad entre los dos desde que regresó de New York, luego de terminar con Terry. Recuerdo que esa vez al abrir la puerta para recibirla, me sorprendí de su palidez y ella apenas pudo pronunciar mi nombre antes de caer desfallecida en mis brazos. La levanté y la llevé hasta la cama, preocupado, para dejarla que descansara, pensando que la causa de su agotamiento se debía quizá al largo viaje pero luego me contó con detalles lo sucedido y entendí que no solo estaba débil sino además desolada. Aquel día como tantos otros, fui su pañuelo de lágrimas, el hombro en el cual lloró, solo que no lo sabía porque aún seguía amnésico.

Pienso también en Terry, mi amigo, que sé que también quedó devastado con la separación y en el encuentro sin querer que tuve con él en un bar de Chicago, después de haber sostenido allí una reunión de negocios.

Terry estaba ebrio, fuera de sí y tuve que liarme con él a golpes para hacerlo entrar en razón, para que me reconociera y cuando reaccionó y se calmó un poco, me contó que había abandonado el teatro, su profesión, para encontrarse a sí mismo, porque se sentía perdido, porque no podía vivir sin ella. Le recordé que no era el único en tener problemas, que no se diera por vencido si de verdad la quería, que no abandonara sus sueños y lo que había conseguido. La puse de ejemplo a ella mismo, que aún apesadumbrada por la ruptura y con problemas en su vida diaria, siempre buscaba salir adelante, sin perder nunca la esperanza.

Me ofrecí llevarlo también a verla. Aunque me dolía la situación de una posible reconciliación entre ambos pero no podía obviar el hecho de que era mi amigo y que para bien o para mal junto a ella había creado una historia. Aún cuando mis celos lo reconocían como rival, mi conciencia guardaba también un voto de amistad verdadera.

Más al llegar en frente de la clínica donde Candy labora, en lugar de correr a buscarla (a lo que yo con secreto pesar ya me había hecho a la idea) Terry permaneció observándola de lejos con melancolía, hasta que repentinamente decidió partir por otro rumbo sin acercarse a perturbarla. Le pregunté si estaba seguro y asintió con tristeza, reconociendo que ahora tenía a su haber otras responsabilidades y que debía seguir su propio camino. Se despidió de mí y lo vi empezar a avanzar, deteniéndose solo durante un breve momento para cuestionarme algo que me tomó totalmente desprevenido

_-¿Te enamoraste de ella, no es cierto?-_

No respondí, no iba a mentir y él interpretó mi silencio.

-_No te culpo_\- me dijo después de esbozar una sonrisa de comprensión sarcástica –_No es posible llegar a conocerla sin sentirse atraído por ella…imagino cuán difícil debió ser para ti convivir todo este tiempo a su lado sabiendo que no debías amarla…cuídala…merece ser feliz- _fue lo último que le escuché decir resignado, antes de partir sin volver a mirar atrás.

Terry consiguió leer dentro de mí lo que con tanto empeño yo me esmeraba por ocultar y se marchó dejándome con la idea de que tenía el camino libre. Libre para luchar por llegar al corazón de Candy, una esperanza solo truncada por el comprometido puesto en mi familia al que no podía renunciar.

Rememorando todo esto y analizando cuál es el siguiente mejor paso que debo dar para alcanzar mi ansiada meta en el futuro, ahora reclinado en este sillón frente al escritorio de mi oficina, anhelo poder estar en estos mismos instantes al lado de ella, como en nuestros antiguos días cuando convivíamos tranquilamente en el departamento del centro de Chicago, aparentando ser solo hermano y hermana cuando en realidad éramos un paciente y una enfermera, dos amigos que se cuidaban el uno al otro.

Me pregunto si a esta hora todavía seguirá trabajando en la "Clínica Feliz" o ya se habrá retirado a casa. Sé que ahora el Dr. Martin tiene más pacientes debido a su presencia, en especial jovencitos que al igual que yo se sienten atraídos por su dulzura y mueren por verla.

Jugueteo con un esfero entre mis dedos mientras contemplo el vacío sin dejar de evocarla.

Últimamente voy y vengo o desaparezco por varios días para cumplir con mis obligaciones y aún no puedo contarle las razones, sé que está preocupada por mi causa y que debe además estar pensando que ando en malos pasos, pues no hay explicación creíble para mi comportamiento. Eso me agobia. Me siento atado de manos por no poder correr a su lado, por no poder ser sincero y retribuirle de la misma manera esos sentimientos de amistad pura que ella me brinda. Sé también que no va a olvidar a Terry con facilidad, por lo que me toca ser paciente y esperar. Caminar despacio y con cuidado hacia su sensible corazón.

George que ha estado refiriéndose a algún tema importante, paseando por la estancia, nota mi desconcentración y mi inquietud y se apiada de mí.

_-Por qué no se toma el día libre joven señor y va a verla_\- propone de una vez, sorprendiéndome –_la señorita Candice debe estar muy angustiada por usted, después de no saber de su paradero en tres días. Es hora de que se reporte-_

_-George, ¿tú me cubrirías?- _no pierdo la oportunidad de preguntarle, enderezándome en el asiento con esperanzas y él no tarda en dar un asentimiento con la cabeza, lo que me hace levantarme de inmediato, contento de poder escapar hacia Candy, hacia la libertad.

_-Gracias George_\- le digo dándole una palmada de cariño en el hombro al pasar junto a él, aparte de mi tutor es mi amigo y me conoce a la perfección. George sonríe de buena gana mientras yo echo a correr escaleras abajo a la salida, emocionado como un adolescente.

Necesito ver a Candy y hablar con ella.

* * *

_Continuará..._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:**** Los personajes del anime y el manga de "Candy Candy" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation Co., yo solo los tomo prestados para jugar con ellos a crear historias de amor.**

_**Hola amigas bellas, les traigo aquí otro capítulo más de este Albertfic (este un poquito más intenso que los anteriores jejeje). Un agradecimiento especial a Majito, Skarllet Northman, Maryel Tonks, Angdl y Mony Ardley por dejarme sus reviews y suscripciones, así como a todas quienes están pendientes en silencio de esta historia, me alegra un mundo que les agrade, las quiero mucho.**_

_**Por cierto chicas, quienes son tan lindas y me siguen en mi otro fic "A través de la vida", les pido por favor que me tengan un poquito de paciencia, estaré actualizándolo pronto más recargado en su tercera y última parte. También espero poder publicar este mes una pequeña sorpresita por el cumpleaños de Stear que ya se acerca =), pero bueno esas son y serán otras historias jejeje. Ya no les aburro más, ahora sí **_

_**¡A leer!**_

_**Un abrazo.**_

_**CAPÍTULO X**_

Por fin se terminan los días en que debía seguir a Candy a escondidas para saber que estaba bien. Permanecer oculto, observándola de lejos era toda una tortura para mi alma. Estar consciente de que estaba sufriendo preocupada por mí y no poder acercarme a abrazarla y decirle que me encontraba a salvo, era frustrante. Eso, aderezado junto a mis repentinas desapariciones que cada vez se me hacían más difíciles de explicar, me hacían por ratos odiarme a mí mismo... sin embargo la obligada espera para nuestro reencuentro ha terminado y puedo sin restricciones, al menos por esta vez, volverla a ver.

Siento que el momento de la verdad se está acercando, es algo inevitable que espero ansioso y a la vez me llena de nervios, el poder revelarle al fin quién soy y lo mucho que tenerla en mi vida significa para mí…

La tarde en que toco a la puerta del apartamento es fría y lluviosa y amenaza con derivar en una fuerte tormenta en cualquier instante, más aquello no merma mi felicidad de poder volver a reunirme con ella. Llevo a Puppé conmigo porque también se moría de ganas de verla y un ramo de rosas rojas para entregarle. Estoy impaciente y emocionado como un colegial ilusionado con su primer amor y el latir de mi corazón se dispara cuando escucho sus ligeros pasos resonando en el piso de madera al acercarse a abrir.

He hecho tiempo mientras compraba el detalle floral, calculando que llegara la hora en que suele estar en casa después del trabajo y me doy cuenta, satisfecho, de que no he fallado.

-_¿Quién es?_\- escucho a su dulce voz preguntar

Abre cuidadosa la puerta sin separar la aldaba (supongo que más precavida después de las intromisiones de Neal, como me contó) y veo de nuevo su hermosa carita pecosa y sus ojos cristalinos que se asombran al encontrarme allí. Lleva la bata rosa que me vuelve loco y que tantos recuerdos me trae.

_-¡Albert!_\- exclama sin poder creerlo

_-Hola princesa_\- saludo sonriendo, sin saber bien de donde saco toda la compostura para no demostrarle la intensidad de mis sentimientos ahí mismo.

Candy rápidamente termina de abrir la puerta y con la espontaneidad que la caracteriza se lanza a encerrarme en un abrazo, feliz. Yo la recibo igual de dichoso, estrechándola fuerte contra mí y levantándola del suelo. Si supiera cuanto la he extrañado.

Puppé salta de mi hombro al suelo, sorprendida por el repentino ataque de euforia y es la primera en ingresar a totalidad en la casa, con probabilidad comprendiendo que en ese cuadro está demás. Yo la sigo, cargando a Candy en mis brazos, mientras me encargo de cerrar la puerta con el pie, detrás de mí. Ella tiene sus brazos aferrados a mi cuello y la cara escondida en mi hombro, sé que está sollozando en silencio y eso me hace doler el corazón. En momentos como este es cuando recuerdo la diferencia de edad que nos separa, Candy es muy joven y debo cuidarla, pero la amo profundamente, es algo que no puedo evitar.

_-¿Estás bien pequeña?- _le pregunto, colocándola despacio en el suelo una vez llegamos al centro de la sala. Ella asiente con el rostro apenado, restregándose los ojos.

-_Pensé que no ibas a volver, estaba muy preocupada_\- confiesa en voz baja

Me hace sentir débil el verla llorar, así que con cariño le seco las lágrimas, acariciando sus mejillas sonrosadas en el acto.

-_Ya estoy aquí_\- le digo para calmarla y la veo entonces empezar a sonreír de nuevo, aliviada, mientras sostiene mi mano contra su mejilla.

-_Sí, lo estás_\- susurra. Después recuperando la compostura, se aleja un poco de mí y esboza otra sonrisa encantadora, mordiéndose el labio inferior en uno de sus clásicos gestos, tal como suele hacer cuando se le ocurre una buena idea, tanto tiempo conviviendo juntos me ha permitido conocerla bien.

–_Debes tener hambre, por qué no te vas a cambiar o a duchar mientras yo me encargo de preparar algo para cenar_\- propone con la naturalidad de siempre y la confianza que hemos forjado en el día a día.

-_Creo que puedo darme el lujo de decir que soy mejor que tú en eso_\- recuerdo con ganas de bromear –_pero antes…-_ le entrego entonces con formalidad las rosas que he escondido a mis espaldas, en las que ella hasta entonces, con la emoción del momento, no ha reparado bien y la veo sonrojarse de nuevo pero solo durante unos instantes, antes de agradecerme con la mirada brillante por las lágrimas… afuera llueve y en sus ojos también.

_-Es un hermoso detalle Albert, gracias_-

Maravillado le contemplo inclinar su rostro sobre las flores para disfrutar de su aroma. Me tiene embelesado sin que se lo proponga, al punto que siento que cada vez se me hace más difícil disimular.

-_Las colocaré en un florero con agua. Ahora ve a lavarte las manos y te espero en la cocina- _acuerda sonriendo

-_Como guste madame_\- le digo simulando una reverencia y mientras la escucho reír, hago tal como me pide.

* * *

Merendamos juntos en silencio en un principio, percibiendo por primera vez el montón de asuntos pendientes por comentar entre nosotros, que no nos preocupamos de citar durante nuestras bromas al momento de cocinar.

Ella está triste debajo de toda su máscara de autocontrol, lo noto. Tal vez intuye que mi estadía a su lado no va a durar, pero lo disimula al darse cuenta de que la estoy mirando y toma entonces el bol de ensalada, preocupándose por servirme más.

-_Debes alimentarte bien_\- me dice. Su cariño protector es natural y demanda quizá la necesidad de tener un niño. Pensar en ello me hace preguntarme por unos segundos como sería en su faceta de madre, si fuera mi esposa y ese hijo fuera mío.

Hay instantes como este, en que quisiera tomarla en mis brazos y decirle que soy el príncipe que recuerda, que he sido quien la ha cuidado en silencio desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ella es tan inocente. En todo su ser solo encuentro pureza, una cualidad tan noble que me detiene, me embelesa y me hace admirarla aún más… Para no complicar las cosas por ahora, me obligo a recordarme que es mi protegida y que no debería guardar este tipo de sentimientos por ella.

-_Albert_\- me dice sacándome de mis cavilaciones y devolviéndome a la realidad. Por la angustia de su mirar sé con anticipación que lo que me va a consultar es de importancia –_Fui al zoológico y me dijeron que no trabajas allí, ¿por qué me mentiste?...- _suelta sin preámbulos_\- las personas de la localidad también me dijeron que te han visto junto a un grupo de hombres extraños…lo siento, no es que quiera inmiscuirme en tu vida, es solo que… me preocupo por ti- _

Me doy cuenta de lo difícil que le resulta preguntarme sobre aquello. Es un tema de conversación que sabía iba a estallar tarde o temprano, así que no le dejo continuar antes de darle una explicación

_-Candy… discúlpame por no contártelo antes, ya no estoy trabajando en el zoológico, es verdad. Ahora laboro junto a unos amigos en una de sus empresas familiares_\- me apresuro a exponerle, en el fondo no es todo mentira, sí me encuentro a la fecha en negocios con las empresas familiares de unos socios de las compañías Ardley, no obstante, me siento mal por no poder revelarle aún toda la verdad. No veo el día en que todas estas cortinas de humo puedan develarse por fin para poder hablar con claridad ante ella. No merece ser engañada.

Recuerdo entonces al mirarla, que es lo único que me ata al mundo, mi incentivo para ser un hombre mejor y no puedo dejar de decírselo –_Discúlpame Candy_\- le reitero –_por no habértelo dicho con anterioridad y haberte preocupado, lo que menos quiero es causarte angustias y sufrimiento, tú eres como mi hogar, mi única familia…-_

Candy me devuelve la mirada, casi cegada por las lágrimas y no dudo en tomarle la mano por encima de la mesa. La miro directo a los ojos, la amo tanto, quisiera que me viese no como su mejor amigo o su hermano sino como el hombre que sería capaz de hacer lo que fuera por ella… más no me ve con malicia. Tiene un alma pura que me brinda tan solo su sincera amistad y yo la respeto, optando por reservarme estos ardorosos sentimientos en el alma.

* * *

Tal como lo suponía, al caer la noche se desata la fuerte tormenta. El cielo parece querer venirse abajo en medio de relámpagos y truenos, dándole a Chicago un ambiente fantasmagórico en medio de la oscuridad.

Antes de irme a acostar en mi habitación, me toca pasar por el pasillo junto a la de Candy, que acostumbra siempre a dormir con la puerta entrecerrada y la escucho sollozar, por lo que con cuidado me acerco hasta el umbral.

Un fuerte rayo en esos instantes, corta las nubes más allá de la ventana con un ruido ensordecedor que le hace despertarse gritando de su pesadilla, sentándose de lleno en la cama.

_-¡Terryyy!_-

No vacilo más y decido entrar para comprobar que esté bien. Temblorosa, al verme parece agradecida y como niña pequeña, quizá no muy consciente de lo que hace por el aturdimiento del sueño, me extiende los brazos, a lo que yo no puedo negarme. Accedo a su petición y me siento a su lado en la cama.

_-¿Quieres que me quede aquí contigo?-_ le pregunto tratando de consolarla al tiempo que la siento llorar en silencio mientras me abraza. Ella asiente y le acaricio entonces el cabello con ternura, sé que está pasando por un momento difícil, que aún no supera lo de su fallida relación con Terruce y que a ello se deben sus pesadillas.

Es tan solo un niña que juega a ser mujer, enfrentándose de lleno a la vida con sus subidas y sus desazones… en los retos caóticos que le ha tocado vivir, como a mí.

Soy un caballero y me obligo por lo mismo a despejar de mi mente cualquier tipo de pensamientos eróticos que puedan presentárseme al tenerla así entre mis brazos, disfruto en lugar de ello de estar a su lado y de la dulzura inocente con la que me envuelve. Le beso la frente y le hago sentir amada, como se merece. Al abrazarla me pierdo en el maravilloso aroma de su cabellera dorada y descubro que es una de las mejores sensaciones del mundo… como quisiera poder compartir junto con ella más noches así.

* * *

La tormenta ha amainado, Candy duerme plácidamente después de haber superado sus sueños turbulentos. Me he levantado despacio, me he vestido y empacado mis pertenencias con cuidado de no hacer ruidos para no despertarla. Debo irme. Le dejo una carta agradeciéndole por todo, explicándole que he recuperado la memoria y que debo volver a mi antigua vida, lo hago de esta manera porque sé que si se lo dijera personalmente no podría marcharme, no podría separarme de ella.

Me despido desde su puerta entreabierta con Puppé a mi lado, hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirle, despertarla y perderme en sus brazos de nuevo, pero sé que aún no es el momento. He comprendido entre tantas cosas que aún ama a Terry y debo esperar a que empiece a sanar, a que decida si quiere expulsarlo de verdad de su corazón o regresar a él. Debo darle tiempo.

Tampoco puedo permanecer a su lado cuando la amo de esta manera, con esta intensidad que intento mantener escondida y que poco a poco me consume. Aun cuando frente a ella trato de parecer indiferente, brindándole tan solo mi amistad en su máxima expresión, también soy un hombre que la necesita, que la desea y que se muere por poseerla, anhelando poder ser correspondido, más lo único que puedo hacer por lo pronto es esperar y recordar mi función en su vida.

Termino de cerrar lentamente la puerta de la habitación donde duerme mi princesa para dejarla descansando con tranquilidad y mientras me marcho con mi conciencia triste, recuerdo las palabras tan significativas que le escuché a la tía Elroy decir alguna vez.

"_Aún no es tiempo"_

…_Pero llegará el día… _me digo a mí mismo.

Le daré tiempo al tiempo, seré paciente hasta que llegue ese momento de poder entrar en su corazón y de arreglar las cosas. Aguardaré por ella, tal como lo he hecho hasta ahora. No perderé la fe.

* * *

_Continuará…_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	11. Chapter 11

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes del anime y el manga de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation, yo solo los tomo prestaditos unicamente por motivos creativos sin fines de lucro.  
**_

_**Hola amigas bellas, aquí estoy de nuevo trayendoles otro capítulo de este humilde Albertfic. Quiero agradecerles inmensamente esta vez a Angdl, Majito, Amigocha, Maryel Tonks, Lukyta, La Caastaneda, Corazón Salvaje y Bertgirl por todos sus reviews, sus favoritos y suscripciones, les envío un gran abrazo chicas, son geniales y sus opiniones ayudan a que esta cabecita se inspire cada vez más para mejorar esta historia. También agradezco a todos quienes siguen el fic en silencio y aunque no me dejan reviews están pendientes de él. Los quiero.**_

_**Ahora, respecto a este capi, les cuento que para crearlo me basé tanto en el manga como en el anime, estuve investigando para poder crear las escenas, espero que puedan ser de su agrado. Bueno, ya no les molesto más con mis palabrerías, ahora sí  
**_

_**¡A leer!**_

_**CAPÍTULO XI**_

Nunca olvidaré la carita de incredulidad de Candy cuando me develé ante ella como el jefe de la familia. Su impresión fue tanta al final que tuve que acercarme a ella y sostenerla antes de que desfalleciera. Según me relató después, creyó que había ingresado en la mansión sin permiso, retomando mi vieja actitud del vagabundo que años antes solía rondar por el lugar y habitar la casa del bosque a escondidas…cuando la realidad era que por esos días al regresar de Londres ya graduado del San Pablo, decidí tomarme unas vacaciones y vivir allí, en esa propiedad Ardley casi abandonada, por mi propia cuenta.

-_Debiste creer que era un delincuente y no te culpo, luego de mi extraño comportamiento en los últimos días_\- reconocí burlándome de mí mismo y de las cosas que por mis responsabilidades debía aparentar. Sin embargo ella como siempre con su natural y adorable candidez consiguió dejarme sin palabras.

_-En realidad creí que te habías atrevido a burlar las seguridades de la mansión con tal de venir a rescatarme…-_ comentó bajando la mirada con un leve sonrojo que no me pasó desapercibido pero que en ese momento pensé, se debía con seguridad por recordar el acoso de Neal, un tema que le parecía en extremo vergonzoso.

–_No supe en ese momento si correr a abrazarte después de haberte echado tanto de menos o advertirte de que salieras lo más pronto posible antes que te encontraran- _continuó con su inocente honestidad.

La verdad era que si hubiese conocido con antelación lo que planeaban a mis espaldas y en mi nombre los Leagan y la tía Elroy, no hubiese dudado ni un momento en ir yo mismo a arruinar la reunión pre compromiso que inesperadamente organizaron y de la que George me contó por teléfono horas más tarde desde el Banco de Chicago, hasta donde ella había tenido que ir desesperada a solicitar mi ayuda, pensando que me encontraba ahí.

No recordaba haberme sentido tan lleno de coraje como entonces, al ver lo que intentaban obligarle a hacer.

Le invité a dar un paseo por los alrededores de Lakewood (donde nos encontrábamos) luego de nuestro particular encuentro, para hacerle despejar la mente de todo y aproveché así para resumirle las razones de mi proceder, contándole acerca de las obligaciones de mi vida, las mismas que ya debía dejar de eludir y asumir a plenitud en vista de que la tía Elroy estaba pronta a su retiro. Le pedí disculpas de esa manera por haberle ocultado mi verdadera identidad durante tanto tiempo. Ella solo me escuchó en silencio con atención, sin reprocharme nada o juzgarme, algo por lo que siempre le estaré agradecido… Estando a su lado y siendo yo mismo por completo (un asunto que por tanto tiempo temí al no saber cuál sería su reacción) me sentí a gusto y tranquilo, rodeado de una profunda paz que solo ella podía darme. Me aceptaba con todas mis cargas, nombramientos y denominaciones y eso me hacía muy feliz.

Emocionado le pedí esa tarde que me acompañara a la casa de campo en el corazón del bosque, donde la había reencontrado de adolescente y se mostró de acuerdo sin reparos. Nos resultó una experiencia divertida, en que rememoramos tantas cosas, en que pasamos dialogando sobre nuestras vidas e inclusive por ratos jugando. Me sentí tan dichoso de poder escuchar de nuevo mi nombre de pila en sus labios que hasta olvidé mi estatus durante esas horas y volví a ser tan solo el joven aventurero y sencillo al que le encanta pasar el tiempo a su lado.

Estuvimos tan entretenidos que cuando nos dimos cuenta ya había oscurecido y era demasiado tarde para regresar por los senderos sombríos, por lo que tuvimos que quedarnos a dormir allí.

_-Cuando te fuiste sin despedirte, dejándome tu carta en la que decías que habías recuperado la memoria, me asusté porque pensé que jamás te volvería a ver. Por lo general siempre me cuentas a dónde vas pero en esta ocasión era diferente, no mencionabas nada al respecto, no me dejabas ningún rastro… tan solo la esperanza de encontrarte algún día…- _cuando habló lo hizo en voz baja con la voz dolida y yo no pude más que contemplarla sin saber que decir, sabiéndome culpable de sus angustias.

_-Albert eres mi mejor amigo y estaba muy preocupada por ti- _añadió entonces y aquello me golpeó fuerte en las entrañas, recordándome que no debía hacerme ningún tipo de ilusiones tan pronto, pero a pesar de ello una parte de mí aún seguía sintiendo ternura de oírla y de observarla con su dulce proceder, así que continué atendiéndola en lo que tenía que decirme o reclamarme, sin interrumpirla.

_-Quedé devastada- _confesó_\- Creí que podía verte en todas partes. Un día incluso seguí a un señor por la calle pensando que eras tú y cuando se volteó a mi llamado y vi que me había equivocado, pasé una gran vergüenza_\- me contó entre risas mientras merendábamos frente a la chimenea los peces que más temprano habíamos conseguido del río -_Era triste seguir viviendo en el departamento Magnolia cuando todo me recordaba a ti-_

_-Lo siento_– expresé con sinceridad, a duras penas pudiendo apartar mis ojos de ella porque me tenía embelesado. Necesitaba aprender a disimular más mis sentimientos –_Jamás fue mi intención causarte ese tipo de preocupaciones. Eres mi pupila y también mi mejor amiga, mi deber para contigo es cuidarte y protegerte como lo prometí un día y lo haré siempre, no causarte sufrimiento…perdóname Candy. No volveré a hacerlo, por favor sigue confiando en mí_-

La vi escrutarme impresionada y noté al punto que su bella mirada se le llenaba de lágrimas por lo que sin poder contenerme más, la atraje hacia mí en un abrazo y ella me lo permitió sin poner oposición. La sentí estremecerse mientras sollozaba, ocultando su rostro en mi pecho para que no la viera llorar. Besé entonces sus suaves cabellos y le susurré al oído que no temiera sobre la treta de los Leagan porque no iba a dejar que consiguieran su propósito, al igual que si estaba en mis manos, no iba a dejar que nada malo nunca le sucediese.

Le reiteré que nuestro lazo de amistad, sin importar la posición que yo tuviera, iba a seguir siendo el mismo, que para mí nada había cambiado y esperaba que ella sintiera igual. Le aclaré que continuaría siendo el Albert de siempre, estando allí cada vez que lo necesitara, que podía contar siempre conmigo.

_-No permitiré que se efectúe ese compromiso- _proferí decidido para infundirle valor en medio de la complicada situación que estaba atravesando _-Déjamelo todo a mí Candy, encontraré la forma de darles una lección- _

-_Gracias Albert_\- expresó levantando su carita sonrojada, volviendo a sonreírme con algo de timidez, lo que me hizo desearla aún más y ansiar probar sus labios cual fruta prohibida que tanto me tentaba… Opté por ello, aunque algo incómodo, proponer que nos retiráramos a dormir porque era lo mejor. Candy se mostró de acuerdo.

Esa noche estaba tan sensible por todo lo que le había pasado durante el día, que me dieron ganas de quedarme despierto velando su sueño. Recuerdo que ingresé despacio en el cuarto que había elegido para pernoctar y la arropé al comprobar que se había quedado dormida. Solo entonces al verla descansar apaciblemente, pude retirarme yo también con tranquilidad a mi antigua habitación.

* * *

No voy a profundizar mucho en lo que sucedió al llegar el esperado día del famoso compromiso, porque no es algo que me agrade recordar.

Como se lo había prometido a Candy, me encargué de impedir la finalidad del tan ansiado evento y para ello tuve que realizar sin autorización previa, mi propia presentación en sociedad, meses antes de lo originalmente planeado, dejando en claro ante todo el mundo mi voz de mando.

Lleno de rabia ante lo que se pretendía hacer, tomando para colmo mi nombre, expuse bien en claro ante las decenas de invitados, entre ellos mis sobrinos, amigos, y la prensa, que no iba a permitir que nadie comprometiera a mi pupila sin su consentimiento.

No puedo negar que me resultó divertido hacerlo y observar las caras impresionadas de los conspiradores así como de los presentes. La tía Elroy fingió que se le bajaba la presión sin dejar de abanicarse, solicitando ayuda para que la sacaran sus asistentes de la reunión y no soportar así el bochorno. Los Leagan en cambio no supieron cómo actuar, impresionados primero por mi presencia y por el increíble hecho de que el patriarca de la familia a quien consideraban un decrépito anciano que no tardaría en morir, no era otro más que el joven e indeseable compañero de departamento de Candy y segundo porque comprendían que desde ya, jamás tendrían mis favores conociendo su oscuro proceder.

Ante mi rotunda negativa a que el compromiso se pudiera celebrar, el rechazado novio, la rata de Neal, casi lloraba al ver sus anhelos truncados, los mismos que había casi conseguido a base de chantajes. No le quedó más al igual que a su familia, afrontar la enorme vergüenza con dignidad.

* * *

_-Mil gracias Albert por ser tan valiente. Fue increíble esa forma de enfrentarte a todos sin que te importara nada o temer a los comentarios de la sociedad_\- Candy me halagó maravillada rato después al reunirnos en el jardín, colgándoseme del cuello y regalándome en agradecimiento un beso en la mejilla, contenta de que todo hubiese salido bien mientras yo me encandilaba con su dulce accionar, abrazándola fuerte en respuesta y deleitándome con su mirada brillante, llena de emoción.

-_No me lo agradezcas pequeña, era mi deber salvarte de esto_\- contesté acariciándole con ternura una mejilla de su precioso rostro de muñeca.

"_Si tan solo supieras cuanto te quiero" _pensé para mis adentros

-_Uhm… lo único que no me agrada de todo esto es la cantidad de mujeres que ahora por tu aparición en público vas a tener detrás de ti_\- comentó entonces con una de sus típicos pucheros de disgusto, que a mi parecer resultan encantadores, en especial porque no es consciente de que tiene la costumbre de esbozarlos. Recuerdo que sonreí ante lo mencionado, sabiendo lo difícil que sería que alguien llegara a interesarme, teniéndola a ella dentro de mi corazón.

Así he conseguido llegar hasta el día de hoy, luchando conmigo mismo para controlar esta pasión que me atormenta, logrando disimular a duras penas lo que siento cuando la miro. He escogido un día especial para armarme del valor suficiente y poder confesarle el último gran secreto.

Esta es la fecha que estaba esperando, lo siento en una corazonada. Junto con mi sobrino, su novia y las maestras del Hogar del Pony, hemos planeamos en su honor una fiesta sorpresa de bienvenida a su antigua casa, donde ha decidido radicarse por algunos meses como unas vacaciones.

La veo correr a lo lejos junto con los niños y subir la colina, me preparo en ese momento y voy hacia ella. Siento que las piernas me tiemblan como un adolescente enamorado pero consigo esconderlo bien y a continuación evoco en la gaita la melodía escocesa tradicional que un lejano día me enseñó mi padre, una canción que no había vuelto a tocar desde la primera vez que la vi. La música con que la conocí.

La expresión de asombro de sus bellísimos ojos al divisarme, me la guardaré por siempre en el corazón. Siento su latir apasionado dentro de mi pecho al doble de la velocidad normal al acercarme y como si quisiera salírseme por la boca antes de hablarle.

_-Hola Candy_\- le digo con suavidad, justo a tiempo de notar que el semblante de repente se le vuelve triste y la mirada se le llena de lágrimas

-_Eres tú…-_ me dice entonces comprendiendo la verdad _-¡Eres tú!-_

* * *

_Continuará..._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: ****L****os personajes del anime y el manga de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation Co. Yo solo los tomo prestados porque me encantan y con ellos doy rienda suelta a mi imaginación creando historias.**

_**Hola a todas (os), estoy aquí de nuevo más pronto de los esperado trayéndoles actualizaciones. Agradezco a todos quienes me siguen en este humilde fic y les mando un saludo especial a Skarllet Northman, Corazón Salvaje y Lukyta, mil gracias amigas por siempre apoyarme en mis disparatadas ideas =), les envío un abrazo.**_

_**Ahora a continuación, una pequeña extensión del capítulo anterior.**_

_**CAPÍTULO XII**_

_-¡Eres tú, siempre has sido tú!-_

Es uno de los instantes más largos de mi vida el lapso en que termino de revelarle mi identidad hasta que pronuncia algo al respecto… y entonces es indescriptible el alivio y la alegría que siento al verla correr hacia mis brazos.

Aquel momento anterior de ansiedad, de nerviosismo, de inseguridad ante la manera en que ella pudiese reaccionar al conocer la verdad, se esfuma y se transforma repentinamente en la dicha que esperaba desde hacía mucho tiempo… durante todos los años pasados adorándola en silencio.

El tener a Candy así abrazada a mí, me hace comprender que vine al mundo con un propósito especial, con la misión de encontrarla. Me pone a pensar en que quizá la leyenda del _"Hilo rojo del destino"_ que contaban los antiguos, tal vez no sea una quimera después de todo. Lo creo ahora porque ella es como una parte de mi vida. La he perdido y la he vuelto a encontrar, nuestros caminos siempre están cruzándose, colindando, como dos almas que estuviesen predestinadas a estar juntas. Candy siempre optimista y feliz, parece envolverme al igual que todo a su alrededor, con su amor.

Noto en medio de mi propia emoción, que está llorando aferrada a mi pecho por lo que con ternura la estrecho fuerte, deleitándome en el frutal aroma de sus hermosos cabellos. Estos minutos también son conmovedores para mí, algo que he ansiado tanto y quisiera que no terminaran nunca. Al fin puedo sincerarme con ella sobre ese dulce secreto que pesaba como una tortura sobre mi alma. Ser yo su "príncipe misterioso" sin que lo supiera, el primer muchacho al que amó.

Sin poder contenerme beso su frente como suelo hacer a veces y no me detiene, solo alza la mirada con cierta timidez durante unos cuantos segundos, estudiándome, para luego volver a dejarla caer. Le levanto entonces el rostro delicadamente por la barbilla y más que nunca me recuerda a la pequeña encantadora niña que conocí una vez, hace muchos años, en aquella misma colina.

-_No llores por favor_\- le pido pero oír aquello solo le provoca más ganas de llorar, como si hubiese estado guardando al igual que yo, muchas cosas por decir.

-_Lo siento… es que es la emoción del momento_\- profiere rompiendo por fin el silencio y apartándose un poco de mí –_Me había resignado a creer que nunca sabría quién era el príncipe…pensé que nunca te volvería a ver…- _consigue decirme nerviosa, medio riendo, medio llorando, todavía un tanto incrédula de lo que estaba sucediendo _-…y al final siempre fuiste tú_\- concluye bajando la voz, cayendo en cuenta lentamente de que el amigo incondicional que siempre ha estado a su lado, es también el chico de sus recuerdos.

_-Discúlpame por no decírtelo antes, quería que llegara una ocasión especial…- _

Hablo con veracidad, quise confesárselo en mil ocasiones desde que recuperé la memoria pero quería que fuese en el momento apropiado y esta pequeña e improvisada de fiesta en el Hogar de Pony, me pareció perfecta.

Candy mueve negativamente la cabeza en respuesta, mientras se seca las lágrimas

_-No te disculpes Albert, debería ser yo quien debiera hacerlo por no darme cuenta antes…- _dice contemplándome el rostro mientras levanta con cuidado su mano para tocar mi mejilla, impresionada y con los ojitos llenos de nostalgia. Reparando tal vez por primera ocasión en mi parecido a los Ardley o a mi sobrino Anthony, su juvenil amor perdido. De repente la encuentro tan inocente, dulce y delicada que no reprimo mi necesidad de volver a abrazarla. Preso de un pequeño ímpetu de pasión la atraigo hacia mis brazos.

_-Gracias Albert…por todo_\- me dice en un susurro mientras apoya su barbilla en mi hombro –_Nunca te olvidé…nunca_-

Me tomo un tiempo para sentirla junto a mí, contra mi cuerpo, la amo tanto pero no voy a decírselo todavía, no quiero sobrecargar el momento porque aún no sé si su corazón está preparado para volver a abrirse. Quiero ir paso a paso haciéndola descubrir el amor verdadero, para que pueda ir construyendo en su alma despacio un sentimiento firme, quiero que se sienta amada, no presionada, por eso, esto por lo pronto es tan solo una pista. Pienso que una emoción fuerte por hoy es suficiente.

La separo un tanto de mí pero la retengo de los brazos para contemplarla y le sonrío mientras acomodo con ternura un mechón de sus dorados bucles detrás de su oreja. Es tan bella.

-_Bien, ahora que conoces toda la verdad… ¿me devuelves mi prendedor, querida Candy?-_ le digo con el afán de molestarla más ella se ríe.

-_Claro, creo que esto te pertenece_\- responde sacando el broche de su bolsillo y ella mismo se encarga de colocármelo en la camisa. Alguna vez me contó que solía llevarlo consigo como amuleto de la suerte, me doy cuenta entonces de que es cierto –_Te queda muy bien_\- añade en un coqueto elogio y ambos en ese instante nos quedamos mirando a los ojos, tentados de volver a dejarnos caer el uno en los brazos del otro pero inseguros de la forma en que eso esta vez podría terminar.

Permanecemos mirándonos por unos largos segundos que resultan casi interminables, compenetrados en silencio dentro de nuestras almas en medio de la brisa primaveral, hasta que escuchamos risas infantiles acercándose y nos vemos de repente rodeados de un grupo de niños y niñas, amiguitos suyos, que han llegado allí con la curiosidad de observar de cerca mi curioso traje de extraterrestre y a hacerme preguntas. También aparecen mi sobrino Archie y su novia Annie, buscándola a ella en cambio.

Candy y yo nos sonreímos mientras nos dejamos arrastrar cada uno por nuestro respectivo lado de regreso a la fiesta.

No podemos volver a conversar los dos solos hasta después del almuerzo, pero aun así, me parece notar de lejos algo distinto en su mirada… algo especial. Es como un halo de timidez junto con un brillo de ilusión escondido dentro de sus ojos, quizá el inicio de un nuevo sentimiento, aquello que espero alcanzar en su corazón… y eso me llena de esperanza y felicidad.

* * *

_Continuará..._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER:**** Los personajes del anime y el manga de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation Co. Yo solo los tomo prestados para inventar con ellos historias de amor sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión =).**

_**Hola amigas bellas, aquí estoy otra vez, contenta de poder seguir actualizando esta historia para ustedes que ya está próxima a su desenlace. Agradezco de corazón a Lukyta, Skarllet Northman, Corazón Salvaje, Usagihell34, Melissa Reyes, Bertgirl, Majito y Maryel Tonks por sus dejarme sus reviews, sus opiniones siempre son muy valiosas para mí chicas, me ayudan a mejorar y me inspiran a seguir adelante con mis ideas y agradezco también a todos los lectores anónimos en el lugar donde se encuentren, quiero decirles que son geniales, gracias por su interés en este humilde fanfic. **_

_**Les envío a todos un abrazo.**_

_**NOTA:**__** A partir de ahora en adelante los capítulos presentados, tienen partes independientes de la conclusión original del manga o el anime y muestran lo que podría haber sucedido en un futuro entre Albert y Candy. He respetado el detalle de la correspondencia entre ambos narrada en las novelas posteriores de Kyoko Mizuki pero de allí el resto es exclusivamente sacado de mi imaginación.**_

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_

_**CAPÍTULO XIII**_

He tenido que alejarme de Candy temporalmente debido a mis múltiples ocupaciones. No veo la hora de regresar a Chicago, lo cual debería darse una vez que culmine mi gira de negocios por América del Sur dentro de dos meses, tiempo que pienso me resultaría soportable en comparación con los cuatro que hasta ahora llevo fuera, de no ser por un inconveniente inesperado.

Iré por partes. Esta ha sido una de las pruebas más duras que me ha tocado enfrentar desde que asumí mi rol como jefe del Clan Ardley, sin embargo estoy consciente de que no es la primera y con probabilidad tampoco será la última ocasión en que me toque viajar, puesto que es un deber que como representante familiar y empresarial me corresponde. Por lo tanto sé, que estar separado de ella por periodos (en ocasiones largos u otros cortos), en lo que sea que nos depare la vida (si nos quiere juntos al final o no) es algo a lo que deberé irme acostumbrando.

Por fortuna, el sincerarnos ha permitido que se destruyan todas las barreras que había entre nosotros (si es que existían) y la distancia hasta hoy solo ha servido para volvernos más cercanos... Hay tantas cosas que por correspondencia nos hemos dicho que con probabilidad hubiésemos tardado el doble en expresarlas de estar frente a frente. Confesiones que incentivan mi fe y no me permiten diferenciar bien a estas alturas si nuestra relación es de amistad o amor.

Llevo además como tesoro y consuelo el recuerdo de nuestros últimos días juntos en la propiedad de Lakewood, a donde le pedí de favor que me acompañara mientras conseguía instalarme en ese caserón inmenso y lleno de recuerdos que solo ella puede iluminar con su alegría. Estar en esa casa por muy hermosa que sea me hace sentir en parte asfixiado pero ella es mi fortaleza, toda mi fuerza encarnada en una mujer.

Me acuerdo que sonriendo aceptó de buena gana, diciendo que iba a ser como tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones de su vida cotidiana y recalcándome además que aparte de mi amiga y pupila, todavía era mi enfermera personal y que era su deber cuidar de mi salud.

Me mostré de acuerdo en todo y comenzamos así una semana que resultó maravillosa. Retomamos nuestro alegre convivir como en los viejos tiempos y podría decirse que volvimos a sentirnos completamente libres y felices, dejando aparte las preocupaciones y dedicándonos tan solo a ser nosotros mismos.

El buen George se encargaba de supervisarnos de lejos y en su imperturbabilidad característica lo aprobaba, lo cual me resultaba en extremo importante pues sus opiniones siempre serán como las de un padre para mí.

Fueron días fantásticos, de paseos, de juegos, de cabalgatas vespertinas y de salidas a cenar, días en los que mi dulce Candy empezó a llamarme "_príncipe_" y yo a la vez a decirle "_princesa_", un lapso de tiempo que se quedaría grabado a fuego en mi alma.

No olvidé en ese entonces en ningún momento mis responsabilidades pero teniéndola a ella a mi lado se me comenzó a hacer más fácil sobrellevarlas. Candy logró volver a hacerme sonreír y yo maravillado percibí como poco a poco empezaba a sanar… Algo me decía que pronto su joven corazón iba a liberarse de verdad para estar dispuesto a volver a amar.

Antes de despedirnos, cuando aquellos mágicos días terminaron y me tocó partir, nos prometimos escribirnos dos veces por semana contándonos las anécdotas, las venturas y peripecias que nos ocurrieran en nuestro diario vivir, lo cual sería la fórmula en que nuestro lazo comenzara a fortalecerse con el pasar de los meses.

No puedo sacar de mi mente su carita triste en el puerto esa mañana, hasta donde fue a despedirme junto a la tía Elroy. Mi tía que a su vez dejó de lado a los Leagans con sus malévolas intenciones y se puso de nuestra parte, perdonándola a ella por su supuesto mal comportamiento en Chicago, al enterarse de que el hombre con el que vivía a solas sin importarle un comino lo que pudiera decir la gente y mucho menos la sociedad, no era otro que quien les escribe, cegado por la amnesia.

Les pedí ese día a ambas antes de abordar que se cuidaran la una a la otra y como último preciado recuerdo para llevarme en el corazón, acaricié la mejilla de mi princesa, quien para entonces, sentimental como siempre, ya estaba llorando.

_-Volveré preciosa…_\- le dije en un susurro, hablándole muy de cerca para que solo ella pudiera escucharme –_No llores, recuerda que luces más bella cuando sonríes. Te quiero-_

Ella asintió secándose las lágrimas y levantó su cristalina mirada en la que se advertía una radiante esperanza de un reencuentro futuro

-_Yo también te quiero Albert, regresa pronto_\- y como deseo de buena suerte, besó mis manos entre las suyas. En respuesta, conmovido, la abracé fuerte y besé su frente, aunque con la debida moderación por encontrarse la tía Elroy presente, de quien me despedí después.

Ahora cada vez que recuerdo aquella escena, siento como si una parte de mi alma se abstrajera y quisiera correr o volar hasta sus brazos, aun sabiendo que es imposible. George que a menudo se da cuenta de inmediato de mis estados de ánimo, por conocerme de toda la vida, sabe cuándo me distraigo por esa causa y con su apacible forma de ser me recuerda que tengo que poner los pies sobre la tierra y esforzarme por ser cada día mejor en vista de forjar un buen futuro para regalarle a ella.

Todo se dio bien entre Candy y yo durante los primeros largos y cansados meses, en medio de cartas cargadas de sentimientos ocultos y de preguntas coquetas, hasta que una noche en una reunión de corporaciones, no mucho después de llegar a Brasil, a mitad de mi viaje, me presentaron a la presidenta de una de las más grandes trasnacionales sudamericanas, una atractiva y distinguida mujer de mediana edad conocida como la Baronesa de Magallanes, quien al haber enviudado joven quedó a cargo de la prestigiosa compañía de su esposo, así como de su inmensa fortuna. La prensa no dudó en involucrarnos enseguida aun cuando nuestro trato se debiera con exclusividad a ámbitos comerciales y allí comenzaron los problemas.

Poco después de aquello, empecé a notar que algo cambiaba en la manera de escribir de Candy, la emoción parecía haber abandonado sus letras, podía sentir a través de sus palabras decepción, resentimiento, tristeza, cosas que intentaba ocultar entre frases pero que sin embargo se advertían con claridad. Inclusive una vez me llegó una misiva manchada con sus lágrimas, que quizás derramó atormentada por esa inquietud que entonces no se atrevía a preguntarme. Yo le respondía preocupado por saber si se encontraba bien pero siempre me contestaba que no le sucedía nada. No le creí y estaba en lo correcto.

Hoy he recibido por fin el golpe esperado. Me ha consultado en una misiva si acaso estoy flirteando con una poderosa mujer y a continuación sin esperar respuestas me solicita la anulación de su adopción, un requerimiento de que la deje libre porque quiere alejarse de mí para así encontrar su propio camino. Aquello me hiere más que nada.

Me he quedado desconcertado en mitad de la pieza de hotel donde me alojo, en el centro de Manaus, tratando de asimilar lo que acabo de leer, cuando George al ingresar percibe en mi palidez que las cosas no andan bien con Candy. Así que sin dar rodeos le cuento lo ocurrido porque necesito saber su opinión, necesito un consejo.

-_Tal vez se deba joven señor al montón de artículos impresos que se publican a diario en los Estados Unidos sobre su vida privada_\- opina luego de que yo le relato la repentina resolución de Candy.

_-¡Mi vida privada! ¡Qué sabe la prensa sobre mi vida privada!_\- reniego levantando la voz y lanzando con rabia el sobre y la carta encima del escritorio mientras empiezo a caminar por la habitación furioso por los chismes y mentiras que esparcen sobre mí, intentando a la vez pensar en algo para arreglar mi situación con Candy.

_-Lo que no saben, lo intuyen al ser usted uno de los magnates solteros más jóvenes de Norteamérica. Razón por la cual se encuentra en la mira de todo el mundo_\- George me explica pero aquello no me hace sentir mejor si no que me revuelve el estómago -_Debido a eso es que Mrs. Elroy siempre le escribe pidiéndole que cuide su comportamiento_\- le escucho agregar, más mi cabeza para entonces ya está en otra parte

_-¿Quieres decir George que crees que Candy leyó algún artículo sobre mí sin sentido?_\- me atrevo a consultarle, solo para corroborar una razón que yo mismo en el fondo ya conozco _-¿Crees que le haya importado?_

George me responde de forma sencilla pero concisa

-_Si me permite inmiscuirme joven señor, pienso que la Srta. Candice lo ama mucho, al igual que usted a ella y desde hace bastante tiempo… quizá deba arreglar las cosas pronto_-

Guardo silencio durante algunos segundos analizándolo. Es todo lo que necesitaba saber.

-_Gracias George_\- le digo una vez más y él desinteresado responde

-_De nada_-

* * *

Me lleva toda la noche tomar la decisión que doy a conocer a primera hora del día siguiente. Designo a George, mi asistente, para que me supla en mis funciones negociadoras y comunico a mis socios brasileños que regreso a Estados Unidos de inmediato debido a un imprevisto de suma importancia. Esto toma por sorpresa a mis colegas, a quienes agradezco su hospitalidad y don de gente, reiterándoles que se me hace imposible quedarme.

Ha llegado la hora de pensar en Candy y en mí, de terminar de arriesgarlo todo.

Tengo que regresar.

* * *

_Continuará…_


	14. Chapter 14

_**DISCLAIMER**__**:**_ _**Los personajes**__** del anime y el manga de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation Co., yo solo los tomo prestaditos para crear con ellos historias de amor porque los adoro y porque soy una romántica empedernida, lo confieso jejeje =).**_

_**Amigas bellas muchísimas gracias a todas por seguirme a lo largo de esta aventura que ya está llegando a su final. A Majito, Skarllet Northman, Lukyta, La Caastaneda, Josie, Maryel Tonks y Melissa Andrew les envío un saludo super especial por dejarme sus reviews, gracias amigas, sus opiniones me ayudan con mi inspiración. También agradezco como siempre a todos a quienes les guste esta historia **__**en donde quiera que estén y les envío un gran abrazo.**_

_**A continuación, dejo con ustedes el último capítulo de este fanfic y mañana si Dios quiere, estaré publicando el epílogo.**_

_**¡Mil gracias por leer!**_

_**Atte**_

_**Belén**_

_**CAPÍTULO XIV**_

Mi regreso a Illinois es sorpresivo, igual que mi repentina decisión de abandonar mi viaje de negocios con la finalidad de poner por fin en orden mi vida.

_-¡¿Pero qué significa esto?!_\- exclama mi tía asombrada al verme ingresar en la mansión de Chicago sin esperárselo.

_-Buenos días tía Elroy_\- le saludo educadamente dirigiéndome de inmediato a las escaleras, seguido de un ayudante que me da una mano con el equipaje. Es temprano y necesito descansar un poco después de pasar toda la noche viajando, para estar repuesto a eso del mediodía y salir a comprar los regalos que tengo planeado llevar al Hogar de Pony. Sé que va a ser un largo día pero tendrá como recompensa el poder ver los rostros felices de los amiguitos de mi princesa y sobre todo podré verla de nuevo a ella. Estoy tan impaciente y emocionado que casi no puedo esperar a que llegue la hora de nuestro reencuentro.

_-¡William!_\- me llama mi tía con voz de trueno desde el inicio de la escalera, claramente enojada por mi indiferencia ante su estupor _-¡Exijo saber el motivo de tu inesperada presencia aquí cuando deberías encontrarte presidiendo las reuniones comerciales en Sudamérica, como se había acordado! ¡Quiero una explicación y la quiero ahora!-_

Aún en medio de mi cansancio me detengo en los escalones superiores y me volteo con paciencia hacia ella que me observaba expectante con su mirada implacable ante lo que tengo que decir.

_-Siempre me dijiste tía Elroy que esperara a que llegara el tiempo adecuado para manifestarme frente a la persona más importante en mi vida…_\- le digo, dándome el gusto de observar cómo va cambiando gradualmente su rostro del enfado a la impresión, al escuchar mi frase. Se da cuenta mejor que nunca que ya no soy un niño y que ya no tiene poder sobre mí _-…bueno podría decirse que ha llegado ese momento…- _concluyo antes de continuar con mi camino y aunque no me vuelvo a ver, sé por su incómodo silencio que se ha quedado sin palabras.

* * *

Son mediados de noviembre y se acerca el invierno, pronto empezará a nevar y llegará Navidad, un motivo adicional para hacer más especial mi sorpresa.

Conduzco yo mismo por los polvorientos y solitarios caminos que conducen a las afueras de Chicago, más allá de Lakewood, hacia el acogedor lugar cerca de las montañas donde vive Candy, un hogar sencillo pero donde se puede respirar amor.

Llego antes del atardecer y mi aparición causa el efecto esperado. Los niños que me reconocen corren a saludarme y la Señorita Pony junto con la Hermana María, maestras de mi princesa, salen a recibirme amablemente, dándome una grata bienvenida.

-_¡Señor William, que honor tenerlo por aquí!- _expresa la religiosa

-_Nos llena de alegría su visita, usted sabe que siempre será bienvenido en nuestro humilde hogar_\- profiere la directora.

_-El honor de que me permitan visitarles es mío- _aclaro contagiado por el buen ánimo que me infunden los pequeños a mi alrededor, evitando que así se propaguen mis nervios –_Acabo de regresar del extranjero y entre las primeras cosas que quise hacer, fue visitarles. Espero que no les incomode que haya traído algunos obsequios-_

La algarabía infantil es general mientras me dirijo al coche a sacar del asiento trasero el costal de juguetes para ellos y me veo perdido de repente en un mar de abrazos. Todo el mundo parece feliz excepto por la persona que más ansío ver. Solo Candy permanece estática junto a la puerta, observándome de lejos con una mezcla de asombro, tristeza y dolor en sus ojos. Apenas puedo pronunciar su nombre sin sentirme embelesado, lleva el cabello al viento y las mejillas arreboladas, el transcurrir de los meses le ha cambiado, ya casi no puedo ver a la encantadora niña que conocía, ahora se ha transformado en una bella mujer.

-_Candy…_-

Quiero correr a saludarla, acortar la distancia que nos separa pero al intuirlo ella, se aleja corriendo primero dentro de la casa y yo en un acto reflejo, pidiéndoles disculpas a los demás, la sigo.

_-¡Candy espera!-_

No me hace caso y la ventaja que me lleva, permite que llegue pronto a su alcoba y se encierre, negándose totalmente a salir.

_-Candy por favor abre la puerta, necesitamos hablar_\- le pido golpeando la madera

-_Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo…vete_\- me responde.

Escuchar su voz acongojada me hace dar un vuelco al corazón, golpeó varias veces más pero no se inmuta y no responde lo que me hace sentir frustrado al punto que quisiera tumbar la puerta pero sé que no sería lo más amable, estando en casa ajena. Tanto como la conozco, sé que es decidida y que no va a cambiar de opinión por lo que me obligo a respirar profundo pensando en qué hacer o como sacarla de allí, cuando siento posarse una suave mano sobre mi hombro, es la Señorita Pony que con su ternura maternal me da a entender que por lo pronto lo mejor es dejarla sola.

Transcurre la tarde y me quedo a cenar por insistencia de las maestras, no obstante es una velada que no disfruto en el fondo aunque lo intento, por sentirme inquieto y triste debido al comportamiento de Candy. No viajé de tan lejos para esperar que se porte así.

Al finalizar la cena, abandono las esperanzas de que decida bajar por lo que opto por retirarme. Sé que no ha cenado por encontrar incomoda mi presencia y no quiero que pase hambre por mi culpa. Las maestras lo comprenden pidiéndome disculpas en su nombre, sin comprender su proceder pero les contesto que no hace falta. Ellas saben que algo ocurre entre los dos sin embargo no me preguntan. Son personas prudentes y respetuosas y doy gracias por ello.

Me despido de todos, agradecido por la hospitalidad y recordándoles a los niños que ya deben ir a dormir, a lo que asienten con sus caritas sonrientes y salgo entonces a la noche fría, arropándome en mi gabán para protegerme del viento, dando una última mirada a la ventana de mi amada señorita por si acaso alcance a verla asomada, más lo único que logro divisar es su sombra por detrás de las cortinas en contraluz con la lámpara amarilla de su habitación, tal como la que tenía en su alcoba el departamento del centro de Chicago y eso me trae tantos recuerdos… Candy se aleja de la ventana porque no quiere verme, ni dejar que yo la vea y eso me hiere.

Camino al automóvil casi resignado con las manos en los bolsillos pero planeando regresar mañana y al día siguiente hasta que me permita conversar con ella y entonces que se me ocurre repentinamente una buena idea. Candy ha olvidado que soy tan bueno como ella subiendo a los árboles y hay justo uno junto a su ventana.

No lo pienso dos veces y me regreso. Conservo mi buen estado físico, lo que me permite lograr mi objetivo con facilidad. Ella tiene la ventana abierta y desde mi ubicación en la frondosidad de las ramas la veo llorar sentada en su cama, sabiendo con pesar que es por mi causa.

Me toma un par de segundos llenarme de valor y decidirme a ingresar. Intento hacer el menor ruido posible pensando en entrar sin ser escuchado pero no lo logro y ella al advertirlo, se levanta de un brinco sobresaltada y totalmente sorprenida, al tiempo que corre hacia la ventana para evitar mi entrada, cerrándola… pero soy más fuerte que ella y lo sabe, forcejeamos unos instantes hasta que se da por vencida y se aparta dándome la espalda, mientras consigo colarme en la pequeña alcoba personal.

_-¿Nunca te rindes para alcanzar lo que quieres, verdad?- _me restriega, cruzada de brazos sin mirarme.

_-No, cuando se trata de algo o alguien a quien quiero_\- no dudo en responderle al incorporarme, dándole una pista. Le veo separar los labios como intentado proferir algo pero no sabe con exactitud qué decir, así que enfadada empieza a caminar por la habitación.

_-¿Qué nos está pasando Candy?_\- me atrevo a preguntar en voz baja, yo también debería estar resentido con ella sin embargo no puedo

_-¿Qué está pasando?- _repite mi pregunta como si no pudiera concebir lo que escucha _\- ¿Me lo preguntas a mí? ¡Tú que irrespetaste nuestra promesa!_\- me encara sin preámbulos

_-¡No lo hice!_\- le respondo con seguridad sin moverme de mi sitio y sin dejar de mirarla, mientras noto como lucha en su interior por contener las ganas de volver a llorar.

_-¡Claro que sí, dijiste que lo compartiríamos todo y al final mentiste!- _me reclama elevando la voz y yo me encargo de negarlo porque es la verdad

_-No es cierto_, _dime cuando- _espeto

_-¡Ya no quiero hablar de esto!- _intenta eludirme

-_Creo que tengo derecho a saber el motivo de tu frialdad Candy- _insisto, esta vez tratando de acercarme pero ella me detiene elevando una mano enfrente de mí

-_No quiero que te me acerques…"Señor de Magallanes"_\- suelta por fin y aunque sabía de qué iba todo, se me hace difícil contener una sonrisa, lo que le hace enfadar aún más pensando que me estoy burlando de ella pero antes de que pueda protestar, me manifiesto al respecto

-_Entonces es eso… no me digas que crees todo lo que dicen las publicaciones sobre mí, preciosa. No sucede nada entre la Baronesa y yo, solo somos socios comerciales- _le explico. Veo lentamente como la rabia de sus ojos empieza a transformarse en alivio al conocer la verdad de mis propios labios, pero luego aquello se esfuma para dar paso a la tristeza, dejándose caer de nuevo sentada en la cama, presa de la vergüenza.

_-Yo… yo no sé lo que me está ocurriendo…- _admite _-Nunca me había sentido así. No quiero que seas de otra. ¡Oh por Dios, esto duele!-_ reconoce confundida, ocultando su rostro entre las manos. La dulzura de su inocente confesión me conmueve por completo el alma, me hace recordar las escenas de celos de broma que me hacía cuando era colegiala pero ahora son realidad. Me acerco en ese momento para ponerme enfrente ella y me agacho hasta quedar a su mismo nivel. Le retiro entonces con ternura las manos para verle la preciosa carita de muñeca que tanto amo y la encuentro bañada de lágrimas, a duras penas pudiendo sostenerme la mirada.

_-¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes_?- le oigo renegar por lo bajito

-_Mírame_\- le pido en un susurro, levantándole el rostro con delicadeza de la barbilla y logro que sus bellos ojos de piedras preciosas, aunque apenados, vuelvan a fijarse en mí _-¿Aún quieres que anule la adopción?-_ le interrogo, ella solo asiente volviendo a bajar la mirada pero no responde con palabras.

-_Bien, concederé en ese caso tu petición de dejar de ser una Ardley…pero con una condición- _convengo, logrando capturar de inmediato su atención pero me observa sin entender –_Que aceptes después volver a serlo…- _

La noto aún más confundida mientras me escruta esperando respuestas, entonces le sonrío para infundirle tranquilidad y concluyo lo que desde hace mucho tiempo esperaba decir.

_-…Como mi esposa_-

Se queda atónita, por unos instantes cree que estoy bromeando pero cuando arqueo una ceja en espera de su respuesta, se lleva las manos a la boca y los ojos vuelven a llenársele de lágrimas, solo que esta vez por la emoción. Sonríe otra vez mientras empieza a llorar de felicidad, terminando por contagiarme a mí también y entonces se lanza en mis brazos y la recibo eufórico, dichoso, enamorado, la levanto conmigo y le hago girar.

-_Supongo que eso es un sí_\- le digo en voz bajita después al detenerme, sosteniéndola muy de cerca, asiente despacio y su sonrisa es la mejor respuesta. En retribución coloco un largo beso en su frente con toda la devoción que le profeso.

_-Tenía miedo por empezar a sentir esto, miedo de que a ti no te pasara lo mismo que a mí_– me confiesa al fin –_y ahora temo por los obstáculos que puedan presentársenos en el futuro…pero sé también que te quiero y eso me da valor_-

Le beso ambas mejillas con amor, impresionado de su sinceridad. Ella me hechiza, me hace adorarla cada día más.

-_Mi dulce princesa, todos tenemos miedos en esta vida pero el reto consiste en superarlos, es la mejor manera de ser felices- _opino –_los obstáculos que se nos presenten de aquí en adelante, los superaremos juntos porque nos tenemos el uno al otro…es así y si el cielo lo permite, así será siempre. Te amo Candy_-

-_Y yo te amo también Príncipe Bert… siempre lo he hecho, desde que era una niña y con el tiempo este amor solo se fortaleció. Gracias por ser parte de mi vida… ya nunca más volverás a estar solo_-

Sus palabras iluminan cada centímetro de mi ser, es el mejor momento de mi existencia, mi amor eterno y antes inalcanzable, me corresponde. No me contengo más y me acerco lentamente a sus labios rojos como cerezas con cuidado, mi premio al haber guardado estos sentimientos por tanto tiempo y los cubro delicadamente con los míos al tiempo que la siento temblar entre mis brazos. Son besos cortos al principio en tanto me doy cuenta de que aún es algo inexperta. Una señal de que Terry no osó llegar muy lejos, por lo cual le estoy inmensamente agradecido, aunque no me agrada pensar en el asunto.

Así que despacio, empiezo a mover mis labios contra los suyos y esta vez me abraza fuerte, se aferra a mí mientras yo me encargo de profundizar el beso, demostrándole todo lo que siento, mi amor incondicional y perdurable en el tiempo, la reclamo como mía.

Permanecemos así durante varios minutos, perdidos en nuestras caricias, en la humedad de nuestros cálidos labios y en la intensidad de la pasión contenida que nos envuelve que recién se empieza a liberar, hasta que escuchamos varias voces y risitas detrás de la puerta, por lo que nos obligamos a detenernos aunque no queremos y decidimos ir a averiguar qué pasa.

Todos los miembros del Hogar de Pony se encuentran detrás de la puerta, niños y maestras apretados en el angosto pasillo de la casona de madera, dando vítores o aplaudiendo emocionados al enterarse del inicio de nuestro romance.

Mi Candy y yo totalmente felices tan solo nos miramos y nos sonreímos, tomándonos de las manos, tenemos juntos una larga y emocionante aventura que empezar a recorrer y se llama vida.

* * *

_Continuará..._


	15. Epílogo

_**DISCLAIMER:**** Los personajes del anime y el manga**** de "Candy Candy" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki. Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation Co., yo solo los tomo prestaditos para intentar crear con ellos intensas y bonitas historias de amor.**_

_**Hola amigas bellas, aquí les traigo como les prometí la parte final de este fanfic sobre el Príncipe Albert. Me alegra muchísimo que les haya agradado y viendo la excelente acogida que tiene esta parejita, les cuento que ya me estoy inspirando para poder seguir escribiendo en un futuro sobre ellos dos.**_

_**A Skarllet, Josie, Maryel Tonks, Lukyta, Usagihell, Majito, La Caastaneda y Melissa Reyes, un inmenso abrazo. Gracias amigas por sus palabras de apoyo y sus lindos reviews, las quiero mucho, son geniales y así mismo a todos quienes han seguido en silencio esta trama, en la parte del mundo donde se encuentren, les agradezco por estar allí. Besos.  
**_

_**Belén**_

_**EPÍLOGO**_

Encontrarme con Candy ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, ahora más que nunca entiendo que todo sucede por una razón.

Quizá ella era el ángel que yo necesitaba para iluminar mi existencia, para que me guiara en el camino y yo a la vez, el padrino y amigo que ella requería en la suya para cuidarla y apoyarla a través de las duras pruebas del destino. Es como si fuésemos piezas de un rompecabezas, como si hubiésemos nacido el uno para el otro. La compenetración de nuestras almas es un obsequio divino.

Ella me complementa, es como la parte que me hace falta para llenar mi espíritu de tranquilidad. Mi alma gemela.

Hemos pasado por tantas cosas que juntos podríamos escribir un gran libro con nuestras vivencias, sin embargo entre todas hay algunas que guardo con un cariño especial, como cuando la vi por primera vez siendo tan solo una niña, cuando la rescaté de la cascada, cuando nos reencontramos en Londres en su etapa de colegio, cuando recuperé la memoria y me di cuenta de que aún la amaba, cuando aceptó ser mi esposa y besé sus labios por primera vez, la noche en que descubrimos el significado del amor verdadero al sabernos correspondidos el uno por el otro, por citar unas cuantas… Recuerdo que en esa última ocasión estaba temblando como una delicada flor al viento entre mis brazos, sosteniéndose de las mangas de mi camisa, cuidadosa, un tanto inexperta y con cierto temor de saber que se estaba adentrando en lo desconocido, en tanto yo lleno de dicha conseguía alcanzar mi más preciado sueño, colarme dentro de su corazón. Recuerdo así mismo la felicidad que sentí entonces, cuando aceptó venir a vivir conmigo en Lakewood, ya como mi prometida hasta que llegara el día de nuestra boda. Tiempo en el que acordé respetarla en todo momento aunque a la larga terminamos cayendo los dos en las redes de la pasión, como es normal.

Tuvimos muchos días de práctica para eso durante nuestros memorables paseos vespertinos, una vez libres de nuestras responsabilidades cotidianas; yo de mis labores empresariales y ella de su profesión de enfermera que tanto ama y decidió seguir ejerciendo. Eran momentos en que parecíamos desligarnos de todo y volvernos parte de la naturaleza, encontrando en la complicidad de las sombras de los árboles, sentados a la orillas del silencioso lago o recostados en el verde pasto frente al deslumbrante río de las cercanías, el lugar perfecto para nuestras demostraciones de amor.

Caíamos presos de inmediato en un torbellino de besos y caricias, de respiraciones y suspiros compartidos, de miradas profundas mientras nos hablábamos sin palabras, tan solo con nuestros corazones y con el roce de nuestros labios, luego más serenos, conversábamos hasta contemplar el ocaso, haciendo planes para el futuro que sabíamos que enfrentaríamos juntos y ansiábamos llegara pronto.

Que me permitiera descubrir su mundo interior, ingresar en la profundidad de su alma y beberme su timidez mientras dejábamos de lado las inhibiciones y experimentábamos poco a poco la pasión y el inicio de nuestra intimidad, era algo que producía éxtasis, que casi trastornaba y que no me dejaba dormir bien después por las noches. Yo era entonces como el maestro y ella mi alumna que se interesaba porque aprender cada vez más sobre el romance. De esa forma, juntos descubrimos que nos complementábamos tan bien en ese plano como en casi todos los demás ámbitos de nuestras vidas.

Recuerdo también con gracia, cuando una tarde en la soledad de mi oficina, pocas semanas antes de nuestro casamiento, me sorprendió sentándose en mis piernas por iniciativa propia, decida a mostrarme lo aprendido y consiguió por medio de profundos besos dejarme totalmente embelesado, perdido. Sabía lo que podía causar en mí con sus acciones y lo disfrutaba.

Fue bello nuestro noviazgo, una época tan genial, tan ideal, tan feliz que al final nos resultó demasiado corta. Durante esos meses aprendimos a aceptarnos como pareja en nuestros defectos y virtudes. No nos resultó tan difícil adaptarnos porque ya habíamos convivido antes, solo que esa vez era especial porque pronto íbamos a convertirnos en marido y mujer y la alegría de saberlo nos llenaba el alma.

Nuestra boda fue fastuosa, no como nosotros hubiésemos querido pero sí tal como lo requerían nuestros compromisos en sociedad y como la organizó la tía Elroy. Toda la ciudad y el país quisieron saber acerca del millonario hombre que se casaba con su ex hija adoptiva, la prensa no dejaba de hablar en las páginas sociales sobre nosotros, inventaban todo tipo de historias y todos pretendían saber cómo había surgido nuestra historia de amor… pero a nosotros no nos importaba. Disfrutábamos únicamente de tenernos el uno al otro y eso era lo relevante.

Rememoro por ello también, con dulce emoción, nuestra noche de bodas, la primera vez que fue mía, lo nerviosa que estaba, su delicioso rubor al dejar caer su vestido, cuando nuestras pieles desnudas estuvieron por fin en contacto y pude recorrer su hermoso cuerpo con mis manos. Supe conducirla a la calma entonces de manera delicada y en medio de intensos abrazos y ardorosos besos, así como de palabras tiernas y apasionadas caricias, llevarla hasta un lugar recóndito en el cielo y entrelazando nuestras manos, nos volvimos uno, logrando observar de cerca las estrellas sin necesidad de un telescopio. Luego al verla descansar exhausta apoyada en mi pecho, agradecí a los ángeles por el maravilloso regalo de ponerla en mi vida y por permitir que yo me transformase con el tiempo en su gran amor.

Ha pasado mucho desde aquellos días y ahora con las cosas calmadas, aparte de nuestros deberes y condición social, somos simplemente un matrimonio feliz. Mañana es nuestro aniversario.

Veo a Candy dormir con tranquilidad a mi lado mientras termino de escribir este cuaderno con mi historia y nuestras memorias, que pienso regalarle en honor de nuestro tercer año de casados y por la felicidad de saber que pronto seremos tres.

Lleva semanas preguntándome qué es lo que escribo tanto y con tanto esmero pero he sabido reservarme el secreto, tal como lo hacía en el pasado, esperando que llegara el momento adecuado para develarlo.

Sonriendo para mis adentros, dejo el esfero y el cuaderno sobre la mesita de noche al lado de la cama, apago la luz de la lámpara y me acuesto frente a ella, frente a mi amada esposa y la madre de mi hijo. Sentirla junto a mí con su cálida respiración es lo mejor del mundo. Podrán pasar muchos años pero estoy seguro que jamás dejaré de quererla ni me arrepentiré de todo lo que tuve que hacer por su amor.

Contemplándola con ternura, acaricio un mechón de su flequillo. La veo dormitar tranquila segura bajo mi protección, con su pequeño vientre abultado, creo que nunca me cansaré de decirle cuanto la adoro. Poder dormir y despertar a su lado es la mayor bendición.

Candy como presintiendo mis intenciones, abre con pereza sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas que me conquistaron desde la primera vez y me sonríe con cariño, extendiéndome los brazos y yo sin dudarlo ni un segundo le correspondo, dejándome caer en ellos.

Su bondadoso corazón es mi hogar y su cuerpo el templo en el que por siempre quisiera vivir.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**¡Gracias por leer!  
**_

_**Moonlightgirl86**_


End file.
